Transformers: A New Point of View
by WolfPrime567
Summary: When Blackwolf and Arcee get caught in an accident with a new Iacon relic, will it be their worst nightmare, or a wonderful dream and a time of peace they had longed for? And will a new enemy emerge and come to ruin everything on a hunt for Blackwolf? Sorry, bad summary. Warning! Sexual content/SMUT in chapter 7, read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**So I hope this story breaks my record, if not, no biggie. So I had trouble deciding if I wanted to make this a story, mainly because I had trouble thinking about how it could work, but I think I've found a way to make it work. By the way guys, deleting To Trust A Wolf, due to this story, sorry if anyone liked the story, I need to get rid of it for the events that are gonna take place in this one. But anyway, hope you all enjoy, leave a review at the end, tell me how it did, and yeah let's hop right in. Disclaimer, I own nothing except Blackwolf and Arcee.**

* * *

 **The weather kept getting warmer and warmer by the day, summer was getting close as May passed. The bots, Miko, Raf, and June were stunned by the announcement of Jack and Nitalia's secret relationship, Ratchet went on and on about how it went against nature. How two completely different species couldn't untie in such a bond, yet they managed. But now, they discover a new Iacon relic has fallen into orbit, Blackwolf, Arcee, Jack and, Nitalia all race to find it before the Decepticons may possibly find it, or MECH. But is this relic what it seems?**

The saburbon and two motorcycles quickly drove along the desert road, tracking the new beacon that had fallen into orbit. "So what'll this relic be?" Jack asked as he held the handlebars on Arcee, she shrugged her mirrors as if they were shoulders.

"Don't know, the high council had hundreds of relics made, it would be hard to interpret what it is." she explained to the human. Nitalia was still confused about what an Iacon relic was.

"I'd like to know what these relics are." she thought aloud, Blackwolf however spoke up to answer her question.

"The Iacon relics were unique devices created to aid us in the war, or far in the past, unfortunately, when we were about to lose the war, and the Decepticons were at Iacon's doorstep, the high council had them all contained, and sent out into the universe, so that if we couldn't hold onto them, the Decepticons' couldn't either." she seemed to be content with the answer he had given. But then she had another question.

"Do we have any of these relics?" she asked him.

"Yes, we have the apex armor, phase shifters, energon harvester, and the star saber. And it's vital that we keep anymore relics out of the Decepticons' and MECH's hands, for if they got one of the most important ones, the results could be over catastrophic." he finished, letting her process that information. The drive didn't last long due to their chatting, but finally they came to the location that the beacon was calling from.

"I wonder how an Iacon relic managed to fall inside a cave…" Arcee slurred before she transformed. Blackwolf did the same, along with Nitalia.

"I don't know...alright, Nitalia, you and Jack stand guard, me and Arcee will go in and get this thing, Cee you take point, I've got your six if this is more than it seems." she complied, activating her right arm blaster, and stepped inside the cave, with him in tow. Nitalia looked as they disappeared into the dark, and very hollow cave.

"Ya know, since they're in the cave and let us stay out here, we have a little alone time." Jack grinned, she smirked devilishly and leaned down, and moved her metallic lips close to his when all of the sudden-

"Coms are still open, there won't be any kissing while I'm around." Blackwolf sounded over her communicator, she sighed in frustration and stood back up, he didn't say it, but he was equally frustrated with the Prime.

The two Cybertronian sparkmates slowly walked through the came, their bright lights attached to their cannons created two bright beams in the darkness. Until Arcee looked down and saw her light reflect off something.

"Hon, over here." she called to him, he stepped closer to her, and they both saw the metal container that had to be the relic. He opened his communicator.

"Nitalia, we've found the relic, notify the bots." he ordered over the communicator, while Arcee stepped closer and turned the top of it so it came loose. But once it was loose, a white light came from the inside. Curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly lifted the lid off the round, metal container and the light seemed to call to her, she moved closer, and closer.

Blackwolf turned, having noticed the bright light gasped and rushed to get to her. "Cee, get away!" he yelled, but as he leaped at her, the light lit up and seemed to envelope him and Arcee and a flash of light erupted through the cave.

Outside, Nitalia and Jack were just waiting for the two Cybertronians to step out, when all of the sudden a white flash of light sprang from the mouth of the cave, catching them by surprise. "What was that?!" Jack rubbed his eyes as if he'd been flashed by a camera.

"I don't know, but they're still in there! Come on!" she ran in with him in tow, they both ran quickly through the cave, luckily it wasn't very far until they found where Blackwolf and Arcee WERE standing just a minute ago.

"Where are they?" she panicked, looking around frantically , but Jack noticed something lying on the ground.

"Look there!" he pointed to where he had seen whatever it was. She pointed her light, and right there…

Were two humans...one male and one female.

"What? Who are these two humans?! How did they even get here?" she was still too worried about her parents to notice the obvious.

"Nitalia?" she looked to him.

"Yeah?" she responded in a question.

"I think these two are Blackwolf and Arcee!" her optics exploded.

 **(Minutes later)**

After her initial panic attack, Nitalia called base for a groundbridge. "Tell them to also call my mom over to the base, we'll probably need her." she added the orders, which Ratchet didn't understand, but didn't question. Soon the groundbridge opened in the came. She picked up the device that laid in the container and the two humans and carried them through the portal with Jack following.

The vortex closed behind them and they left the cave in silence. Nitalia stepped into base and set the device down and carried the two humans in her arms to Ratchet, who looked flabbergasted at seeing the two Earth natives.

"Nitalia what are these humans doing here?! And where are Blackwolf and Arcee?" he asked her quickly, but she gestured to the humans and looked back to him.

"You're looking at them, they're the two humans..." she knew it sounded so crazy, especially when his optics looked as if they were going to roll back into his helm.

"But….HOW?!" he yelled in complete shock, startling her, she could only shrug and look just as confused.

"It doesn't make sense to me either, but it's the truth, and that device is what did it." she pointed to the large block like machine. He stepped over to it once the two humans were secure and he could leave them be. He knelt down and observed it for some time.

"I don't remember this one...but it appears to be badly damaged, and it's very obsolete, this technology was canceled in manufacturing centuries ago." he explained to them, and eventually carried it over to his station, and set it aside for now. They then suddenly heard a car enter the base. Jack knew from the sound, it was his mom.

The gray car drove in slowly and came to a quick park. "Jack? What's wrong? Why did you need me?" she looked over him for injuries, but he pulled away.

"Mom, it's not me, it's Blackwolf and Arcee that need help." she looked confused at the sudden information.

"Jack, isn't that Ratchet's job to help other Cybertronians?" she asked him, but he shook his head and pointed to the two humans now in the medical lab, both wrapped in blankets.

"Wha-what happened to them?" she looked shocked, but he only sighed in frustration.

"Mom, I can't explain right now, please just look at them, and did you bring the clothes?" she nodded. And handed him her car keys.

"They're in the trunk, bring them in to me." she grabbed her medical tools and walked into the med-lab and began setting up her equipment. She looked upon the two human, once Cybertronians.

The male, who was supposedly Blackwolf, had fairly tanned skin, he had dark black hair, including a barely trimmed mustache that went around his chin, and on his right shoulder was a black wolf tattoo, not to mention he was very muscularly built and was at least six feet and three inches tall.

Then the female who was Arcee, was very gorgeous in human standards, she had golden brown hair, and a pink fringe what went over her eye, she had a very athletic build as well, except what her arms lacked in strength, her powerful legs made up in running speed, and her skin color was well tanned, not too dark and not too unfinished, and she stood about five feet and seven inches tall.

After she got them dressed in clothes and got the blankets off, she could now have everyone else in to observe, in particular Jack because she didn't want him to see Arcee's human 'features'. She finally finished examining them and had her conclusion.

"They'll be fine, but unconscious for a short while." she estimated, but now Miko spoke up.

"Shorter than you think, I think they're waking up." June turned and looked at the stirring humans. Blackwolf sat up and yawned, before rubbing his eyes. Arcee soon followed, slowly opening her eyes. Blackwolf's eyes, unusually, were a bright golder yellow, and Arcee's were very electric blue. But then Blackwolf realized after he rubbed his eyes...they weren't metal. His eyes exploded open as he stood up in full view and looked at himself.

"Wha-wh-WHAT?! HOW?! WHO?!" he panicked, June quickly came over and tried to calm him down. She held his shoulders and spoke softly to keep him calm.

"Blackwolf, I need you to stop panicking, now...apparently you and Acree had an accident and now you're both human." Arcee now stood in full view.

"What?!" she asked, and felt as she was wearing a dark black t-shirt and sweatpants. Blackwolf was wearing a simple gray t-shirt and the same as her, sweatpants. He jumped at the feeling of being covered up like he was.

"What in Primus's name is on me?" he felt the shirt as he struggled in it.

"It's a shirt, I need you to keep that on, it's not exactly decent to walk around without a shirt on." she explained to him, but Arcee didn't understand still.

"No thanks June, I think I'll pass on the shirt, she began to pull it up, Jack gasped and quickly covered Raf, who was standing close, covered his eyes and his own, along with Miko as she covered her own eyes. Blackwolf could only stare ,and for the first time ever as human, he blushed. June quickly pulled Arcee's shirt back down.

"Arcee, human females especially need to keep a shirt on." Arcee just seemed to grumble and continues to fumble with the shirt. Blackwolf was still dazed by what he had seen, until June lightly shook him from his daydream.

 **(One hour later)**

Fowler had joined them after he received the news and stood looking confused the entire time, trying to get his head around the situation. "Well why don't you guys just reverse us back to normal with the machine?" Arcee questioned, but then Ratchet spoke up.

"No one will be using that machine, it's far too damaged to use until I can repair it." he explained.

"And how long will that take?" Blackwolf asked the medic.

"It could take up to two months." he stated plainly.

"TWO MONTHS?!" they yelled in shock at the same time.

"What are we gonna do until then?" Blackwolf asked, wanting to know what would happen to them.

"That's why I'm here, I've brought you two some things to help you blend in among us." He pulled out two gold colored, plastic cards and handed them to the two former Cybertronians, who didn't understand the rectangular pieces of plastic.

"Those are two master credit cards, they'll get you both clothes, food, and several other things you'll both need, and you'll both need these, he handed them two I.d's with their pictures on them, Arcee's read Sadie Nicole, and Blackwolf's read Carter Smith. But these names confused them both.

"What are these?" Blackwolf asked the agent, who sighed at the question.

"They're I.d cards, they'll prove that you're both legal citizens of the United States of America and keep you both on Uncle Sam's good side." he explained.

"Oh and these are cell phones," he pulled out two smart phones and handed them both to Blackwolf and Arcee, "These'll help you two if ya need a ride anywhere, or if you're just bored." he explained, then Arcee had two questions waiting to be answered.

"But what are we gonna do in the time we have to wait, and where will we stay, cause I know for a fact me and Blackwolf can't get to our berth now." She finished, and the former army ranger prepared to speak again.

"To answer your first question, I went ahead and took care of that myself and registered you two, so you'll both be attending the high school of Jasper, starting this week" their eyes exploded, they were going to school.

"And to answer your other question, you can both stay with me and my mom, if you want?" Arcee smiled at how he was always supporting them, especially in their time of need.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea...thanks Jack." she smiled to him and he smiled back, they may have been separated for three years in the past, but they were still friends for life.

"And I can stay in the garage like mom used to, so I can watch over you guys if needed." she looked to Optimus who nodded as an answer and nearly leaped with joy that she got to stay with Jack at his house.

"Autobots, I'm issuing more patrols than usual due to the circumstances, without even two Autobots, we're weakened, so we must remain vigilant. But for now, it is time for the humans to return home, for it's late, and this day has been long for everyone here." the Prime disbanded the group.

"Then let's go, I'm exhausted." Blackwolf yawned as they got in June's car and left the base with Nitalia in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

The following night, Blackwolf, Arcee, and Nitalia rode along with Jack and his mother to the Darby household. The ride was quiet, and awkward, usually this drive felt like minutes, but due to the current situation, it felt like hours. Blackwolf and Arcee could only look at how they had gone from their armored transforming Cybertronians...into fragile humans.

When they finally reached the house, Jack lead them inside and opened the garage door for Nitalia to drive inside and park herself for the night. Then Jack looked at the closed they were forced to wear and an idea came to his mind.

"I've got an idea, tomorrow, the three of us will go downtown and get you guys some clothes to wear, since you're both gonna be humans for awhile." Blackwolf looked at his outfit and shrugged.

"Why do we need a variety of clothes?" he asked the human, Jack kept forgetting that they were clueless about human lifestyle on the inside.

"So you aren't wearing the same thing, and after just a couple days, clothes get dirty and need to be washed and it helps to have something you can change into." Blackwolf slumped his shoulders at the unusual lifestyle he was forced to stick with. Arcee on the other hand wanted to get a new change of clothes, for she wasn't enjoying the baggy clothes she had on currently.

Minutes passed and Blackwolf felt something rumble from his midsection, and he felt empty on the inside. "Errr, Jack?" he turned to face the former Cybertronian.

"What's this empty feeling in my midsection, it feels as if I need to refuel myself, like when I need to replenish my energon supply." Arcee looked at him and noticed that she herself felt the empty feeling as well. Jack thought about it for a moment, then seemed to understand.

"You're both hungry, it means you've both gotta eat something and get it into your system." he went to their fridge and grabbed two apples, he tossed the first one to Blackwolf, then handed the next to Arcee.

They both hesitated, both not knowing what would happen, but then both in unison leaned and chomped down onto the apples, both their eyes instantly exploded open as they felt the sensation of flavor hit their taste buds, for this was an entirely new experience for Cybertronians.

Then they both couldn't help but try to eat too fast, Jack noticed this and quickly halted them, "No guys, you can't eat that fast, one, you might choke yourselves, two, if you eat too fast, then the food passes right through your system and won't fill your stomach." they both seemed to understand and began slowly taking bites from their apples.

Blackwolf finished swallowing and opened his mouth to speak, "Primus, that was so sudden. I didn't know what to expect from the taste of human food, but Allspark I was way off!" Acree didn't stop chewing but did nod in response. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions to eating food for the first time.

After an hour of chatting, Arcee for the first time yawned, slowly passing, but this confused Blackwolf for he had done it when they left base but didn't know why, he then looked at Jack to answer his question. "That's yawning, it happens when we're tired, so that means you two have gotta get some sleep." he led them into the house and to an empty bedroom, well not empty but unused.

"I figured you guys would wanna share a room...unless you guys would rather have separate rooms, then I can sleep on the couch." he generously offered, but Blackwolf shook his head at the second suggestion.

"This'll do just fine Jack." he assured the human.

"Thanks partner." Arcee smiled at him. After a short while, the two former Cybertronians dropped into bed, and noticed that their eyelids started to get heavy, before they fell asleep, Blackwolf put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, in which she cuddled close to him and they both slowly let their minds drift away.

 **(The next day)**

June had left for a Saturday shift at the hospital and left the three humans alone at the house, who were all sitting around and drinking coffee, which Blackwolf and Arcee both instantly felt addicted to. As Jack had told them yesterday, they were all going to get the two of them their own small wardrobe to use over their time as humans.

They stepped out the door, but right before they left, Jack stepped into the garage for a moment, then the large door opened, revealing a black and yellow motorcycle with a leather clad woman riding it, then Jack stepped out after the bike drove out of the garage, opened a keypad and typed in some code, then the large door came to life again, and slowly lowered until it closed shut with a light thud.

Then all of the sudden, two vehicles approached, one was a black and yellow muscle car, and the other was a large green jeep, who could only be Bumblebee and Bulkhead. The two came to a stop, then Bulkhead's doors opened for the two of them to enter. "C'mon slowpokes, daylight's burning!" Miko called from the jeep. Jack mounted Nitalia and prepared to follow them.

"Thanks for giving us a lift Bulk." Arcee thanked the big lug, who if he was in robot form would be warmly smiling.

"Any time, now let's get where we're going." the jeep started, with the muscle car in tow, then the motorcycle in the rear.

"So how's the human life been for you two so far?" Miko asked the two.

"I kinda wanna know too." Bumblebee sounded over Bulkhead's communicator.

"It has it's pros and cons." Blackwolf answered their question. They finally entered a larger part of town, which was bustling with life, seeing it from this point of view was almost too much for Blackwolf and Arcee, for they were used to seeing human life at a distance, but now they were living and it was almost scary to imagine.

After a few minutes of driving, the three vehicles finally came to a stop as they pulled into a parking lot. Blackwolf, Arcee, and Miko all hopped out of Bulkhead, Raf stepped out of Bumblebee, and Jack slid off Nitalia. They told their Cybertronian friends that they'd be done in about two hours. They all walked together towards a large building, which Jack explained to Blackwolf and Arcee to be the mall of Jasper, they came to the double doors, Blackwolf stepped ahead and held it open for the group to walk inside.

They were already walking amongst a crowd, due to Blackwolf's tall height, he stood above almost everyone they walked near. They all stopped to go in groups.

"Okay, Me and Raf will take Blackwolf and look for his kind of clothes, Miko, you go with Arcee to find her style." they all split up, Jack, Blackwolf, and Raf all walked into what seemed to be just a normal clothes store, but Arcee and Miko kept walking further into the mall.

"So Arcee-I mean Sadie!" she fixed her error, "what kind of clothes are you looking for?" she asked the taller woman who shrugged.

"Dunno, I've never exactly been clothes shopping, what do you suggest?" Arcee asked her, Miko then seemed to pull her to the side and out of the way of the crowd. She started looking Arcee from head to toe, scanning her figure and build, then she seemed to get an idea.

"Follow me." she ordered, which Arcee complied, staying close behind her. Miko led her to some women clothing store, once they walked in, Arcee instantly took in the huge amount of clothes hanging on individual racks.

"C'mon, this way." she followed the young Asian girl, who pulled her near some dark jeans, and looked at her waist size and grabbed several of them, handing them to Arcee, then walking over to the upper body clothes, she returned with several shirts.

"Try these on, in the changing room." Arcee hauled them all into the small room, closing the door behind herself. After a minute of waiting, she stepped out of the changing room to let Miko see.

"I think Bl-err, Carter's gonna have a hard time lifting his jaw off the ground." she thought aloud.

Back to the guys, Jack and Raf let Blackwolf look around since he was apparently very basic, until something in the corner of his eye caught his gaze, a jacket of some kind. Once he got close to it, he could make it out.

It was a long, black trench-coat, that went down halfway below his knees, and made of leather. He instantly grabbed it and pulled it with him into the changing room. Soon he came out and let Jack and Raf look him over.

He was wearing a plain black shirt, with dark jeans, and solid black trekking boots, and over that was the leather trench-coat.

"That's definitely you, Bla-I mean Connor." Jack quickly fixed himself, knowing they had to use their fake names in public.

"Thanks, now lets go see how the girls are doing." before they left, Blackwolf of course had to pay for the clothes, but he decided to wear his outfit out. But on their way, they passed by another store that caught Blackwolf's attenton, there were several hats just hanging around, but one caught his eye. A white baseball styled cap with a black colored wolf emblem printed into the fabric of it.

A minute later, he came out wearing that very hat, pleased with his new outfit. They finally reached the store Miko messaged them that they were in, but to Jack's and Raf's shock, the store was a Victoria's secret. Jack explained that it would be better if they waited for Arcee and Miko to finish and meet them outside due to what this store was.

Minutes passed when out of nowhere, they heard the voice of Sadie or Arcee sound behind them, "You guys, we're ready to go." they turned to see them, but Blackwolf was shocked by what he saw from his sparkmate. She wore a thin ocean blue, lace top, black skinny jeans, covered up to her calves by black leather boots that had a short heel on the bottom. But now, apparently Miko took her to a makeup parlor, because she now had a gorgeous eyeshadow, her eyelashes were now curled, and her lips were coated in lip gloss, bringing out the tone in her full, luscious lips.

Seeing her like this made his jaw feel heavier than a building upon his shoulders, she saw this and realized Miko was right. "Carter, you're staring." Miko said out of nowhere, startling the tall man, causing him to blush in embarrassment. Arcee knew why he was staring, but it made her feel good, that her sparkmate still found her beautiful, even though she knew that wasn't the only reason he loved her.

Then they noticed the fairly large amount of bags they had bought, Jack knew that when women usually went shopping at the mall, they wouldn't leave empty handed. Arcee went to pick up her bags, but she was stopped by Miko. "What?" Miko looked at her like she was crazy.

"Dude, it's the boyfriend's job to carry the bags." she pointed out, Blackwolf seemed a little confused at first, then it made since, it was polite and a kind act, and he was much stronger than her, especially now that they were human. He leaned down and seemed to just scoop up every bag with ease, surprising them all except Arcee, and yes for him, this was nothing compared to the heavy lifting he'd done in the past. _(Hint hint, remember the tower? Sorry, go back to the story.)_

"Such a gentleman." Arcee cooed in his ear, giving him slight chills.

After he let his goosebumps calm down, an idea formed in his head. "Why don't me and Jack take these to load up into Bulkhead and we stay a little longer?" Blackwolf suggested, and none of them rejected. So he and Jack turned to the exit, as they awaited their return.

After around fifteen minutes, the two men returned and they moved on, but Raf then had an idea, "Why don't we go to the arcade?" Miko instantly beamed at the idea.

"Yeah! We can get Blackwolf and Arcee to beat the record on every shooting game in there!" she jumped around them, acting like the hyperactive girl she'd always been, but fortunately since she was now a senior, she had somewhat matured. They eventually made it to the arcade built on the far side of the mall, and they led the former Cybertronians to the most difficult shooting game in there.

Jack handed her a dollar, which she gladly took and stuck into the machine, and then it suddenly came to life, startling Blackwolf and Arcee, but then they noticed that it kept repeating on the screen, 'GRAB WEAPONS TO BEGIN" they both in unison grabbed two plastic handguns with long cords attached to the back of each one, the game began and they were suddenly both face to face with zombies. They both addressed the virtual situation and began dead-eyeing each one of the enemies as they appeared on the screen, both of the former Cybertronains seemed to be equally matched, and enjoying themselves.

It was new, and very fun to the two former Cybertronians, and it felt like hours before the screen stopped and a new message appeared, 'GAME OVER, RESULTS: TIE' They had ended up getting a tie, but they still set the two highest scores. Blackwolf typed his in as 'BW', then Arcee put hers as 'AC'.

Their human friends were astonished, "How…?" Miko slurred, causing Blackwolf and Arcee to chuckle.

"Miko, after centuries of fighting a civil war, you kinda get the skill of having a dead eye shot." Blackwolf explained plainly.

They felt accomplished and were ready to leave when-

"Hey Darby!" Arcee, Jack, Miko, and Raf could only describe that voice as Vince. They turned and there he was, smirking as usual. Blackwolf hadn't met him, but he already didn't like him, and he'd heard about things Vince had done in the past.

"What are you three doing here, don't you know the mall's a place for people who actually have social lives?" Blackwolf clenched his fists, and was seriously considering breaking Team Prime rule one, for he had just insulted his friends.

Then Vince looked at Arcee, and quickly noticed Sadie's attractiveness. "Whoah..." he slid next to her, shoving Blackwolf back, infuriating him further, he gritted his teeth but tried his best to hide his anger.

"Hey baby, why don't you leave these dweebs and come take a ride with me?" he smugly asked her, but she only groaned in frustration at the fact she was being hit on by this douche of a man.

"Because she's got better things to do than hang out with an egotistical, self centered moron like yourself!" Blackwolf spoke up finally, Vince turned and looked slightly up to meet eyes with the taller man and smirked.

"And who are you?" but Blackwolf didn't give him any ground and pushed back.

"The guy who's gonna slam you face first onto the floor if you don't back away from my friends." he challenged Vince, who still continued to smirk.

"Yeah right, I bet you can't even throw a punch. You have to act like you're tough and still can't get chicks." hearing him refer to women as 'chicks' just burned Arcee up, she hated Vince as much as Jack did and hearing him insult her sparkmate tempted her to go over the edge.

"Don't antagonize him, because I don't have a problem letting him beat you silly, and another thing, just because you act like you're so much better than everyone else, doesn't make you better, cause you're really just a self centered idiot who had to get held back because you were 'too busy' doing absolutely nothing to show up to school half the time." she now challenged him, and he sneered. He didn't know how she knew all this information but was still furious.

"So you're just another one of those stubborn bit-" Vince raised his hand to slap her as he was about to finish the sentence, when suddenly a powerful hand instantly stopped his hand from slapping her, then twisted his hand the wrong way. Vince yelped in pain as he now turned face to face with Blackwolf/Connor.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Blackwolf warned him, but he was startled when Vince used his free hand to shove him back. He quickly focused again, and looked at Vince with danger in his eyes.

"See, now you really shouldn't have done that." Blackwolf said plainly before his knee quickly came up and made contact with Vince's groin, causing him to double over on the floor in pain, Blackwolf admire his handiwork and looked back to his friends.

"Let's go." he gestured them to follow them. They all, except Arcee who was smirking and following in tow behind him, were stunned to the core about what he just did, but soon followed behind him.

She leaned over and pecked a kiss upon his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked, and she smirked.

"For being protective...and for being mine..." she purred, once again making chills go up his human spine. She walked ahead, which caused him to look closer and watch her fluid movements, the way her curved hips swayed with each step she took with her slender legs covered by her jeans and leather boots. He felt his face heat up as he realized he was staring where he shouldn't at a human woman and snapped back to reality and quickly followed after her. Maybe...just maybe they could get used to being human.

* * *

 **Hope everyone's liking this so far, next chapter...first day of school for Blackwolf and Arcee! This is a new way of uploading for me, usually I just upload the entire story, but now I'm gonna try uploading maybe 1-2 chapters as I finish them, if you guys liked the way I did it before, let me know and I'll change back to it, but I wanted to try this and see if anything changes. Sorry if the ending was a little boring, ran out of things to say really, and if the part about describing the makeup Sadie was wearing, sorry if the descriptions were way off, I'm a guy and know nothing about cosmetics, you can send me a message saying how off I was, but oh well, I'm making this AN go too long. P.S Next chapters will be up soon, maybe. IDK if I'll be able to get them done in the next two days. See you guys next time when Blackwolf and Arcee go to high school...this will be...interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, in just seven hours I got two reviews! You guys really like this story huh? Well here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Blackwolf and Arcee lay in bed, sleeping peacefully. He held her close as she cuddled against him, her head laid upon his broad chest, both enjoying the heat emitting from each other. But then, out of nowhere, an obnoxious repeated beep came from the digital clock next to them, awakening them.

Blackwolf sighed with frustration that he had to break his embrace with Arcee, just to shut the cursed alarm off. He stepped off of the warm bed and pressed the button to turn the alarm off. He then walked to his lover and placed a hand upon her soft cheek and rubbed across it with his thumb, slowly beginning to stir her.

"Cee, wake up. C'mon, it's our first day of school." he gently shook her, and now she opened her eyes, bringing her hands over her eyes to rub them, until she finally revealed her gorgeous blue eyes, the very eyes that made his legs feel weak when his eyes made contact with them. She stepped out of the bed, wearing only a sports bra and simple elastic short shorts, and began stretching her legs. They quickly got dressed, he done a gray running shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black and red, running shoes. She quickly ran into the bathroom with a bundle of clothes, in which he decided to let her have privacy, and have the bathroom first.

He came into the kitchen to find that June had made breakfast for them, consisting of simple fried eggs, bacon, and buttered toast, all fresh, but she was nowhere to be found. So he just sat himself down at the table and picked a plate and began eating. He wasn't used to eating, or using silverware, so he didn't exactly eat correctly for a moment, until he understood what the fork was used for, he noticed that sitting next to his plate was a glass of a solid yellow liquid of some kind, he picked it up and slowly sipped it, and the flavor of the drink quickly washed the taste of his food away. He realized that it was orange juice, and continued to drink it alongside eating his meal.

But then in the corner of his eye, he noticed two oddly shaped bags with odd straps attached to each one. The first one was slightly larger, stood taller, was more round, it had two vertical straps attached to the back, and was almost completely black with red, and gray accents. The one sitting next to it was flat, and was shaped like a sideways rectangle, it was solid black, and had only one strap that connected to both sides of the top. But he noticed that both bags had a zipper on them, they seemed to be different types of mobile cargo bags. Then he noticed a note upon the large one, he picked it up, and instantly recognized June's handwriting.

 _-Blackwolf and Arcee,_

 _These will help you two carry your things during your days at school, I'll help catch you two up later on rules of being human, and how to act in public. I would have stayed to see you two off, but an unfortunate thing for humans is that we have duties too._

 _-June_

 _P.S, Remember that Miko and Raf will be coming by in Bumblebee and Bulkhead to take you and Arcee to school, just do what they tell you during school and you'll both be fine._

He was glad June was helping them out, but also wished she had told them that she had bought them backpacks, he would have used his gold card to pay for them. He opened his backpack and noticed it was loaded with materials, consisting of two notebooks, a one point five inch binder, and fresh pencils. He guessed the same was in Arcee's and zipped it shut. "Typical June Darby, always helping out when she can, hmph, bless her human heart." he thought to himself.

Minutes passed when Arcee stepped into the kitchen, dressed in another one of her blue lace shirts, with a black sleeveless shirt underneath it, her skinny jeans, and those leather boots that caused him to eyeball her slender legs, to find him drinking a mug of coffee that June had prepared and left it hot for when they woke up. "Morning." she greeted him tiredly, he walked close to her and pressed his lips against hers, and quickly noticed that it felt like when they first kissed as Cybertronians, his mind had a flood of emotions that were flying around in his mind.

"Morning to you as well." he smirked as they broke the kiss, allowing her to sit herself at the table and begin eating her food. After she finished eating and sat next to him on the couch, her head laid on his shoulder, there was a sudden ring that came from her pocket. She reached in and pulled out her phone, and pressed the flashing green icon.

"Hello?" she asked, he awaited to learn who it was, and what was happening.

"Okay, we'll be right out." she pressed a red icon that read 'end call', and stuck her phone back into her shallow jean pocket, then looked at him.

"Miko and Raf are here and waiting on us." they quickly got up from the couch and grabbed their backpacks and made for the door. He grabbed his new black leather trench-coat along with his white baseball cap with the wolf emblem on the front, and quickly threw them on. He then held the door open for her to step outside in the morning sunlight first, and pulled the door closed behind them. And as she said, there was the green jeep, and the yellow and black, muscle car parked, waiting for them.

Blackwolf and Arcee hopped in the back and the door closed on it's own. "So how do you guys feel about your first day of school?" Bulkhead asked from the inside, causing them to shrug.

"I don't know, I guess I'm a little nervous, don't know what to expect, but I'm not worried about the subjects you guys learn about, Cybertronians basically advanced our technology and loved offmath and science. Language arts is easy, since Optimus had us download every one of the main languages in the world, and we know perfect grammar. Plus, I personally downloaded an entire database on human history and geography, I can recite Leonidas's message to Sparta when he ordered the seven thousand Greek soldiers to pull out of Thermopylae while they stayed as a rear guard to buy them time, when the Persians planned to surround them by using the mountain pass, or go over the strategies used by Caesar when he and his legion were conquering Gaul, I could easily go over the forming of the Crusades, the founding of the Templar knight order, and so on." Arcee rolled her eyes, but she secretly had also downloaded the same database, for she was just as interested in human history as Blackwolf was.

Miko was lost after hearing Leonidas, for she wasn't nearly as good a student as she had the potential to be. But their chat was hindered when Bulkhead came to a stop, Blackwolf looked and saw that they had reached the high school.

"Alright you three, I'll be back with Bee to pick you all up later." they all gave a goodbye to the lug as they stepped out, but making sure no one was looking and noticed the driver-less jeep.

As soon as they entered the school, out of nowhere- **"Carter Smith and Sadie Nicole report to the office."** sounded from some com device, they wasted no time, departing from their young friends, they quickly made their way to the front office. There was a woman who told them to go find the principal's office. They eventually found the door and entered, Arcee first, then Blackwolf. Inside there was a man who looked to be in either his late fifties, or early sixties, he had a mid-length brown scraggly beard with hints of silver hairs showing, and a head of brown hair, similarly to the beard, had hints of gray in it, and his eyes, they were a common brown, and he wore a gray business suit with a solid red tie hanging down at his stomach.

"Come in, please sit down." he gestured them to the chairs in front of his desk. He then started typing on his desktop, but then he looked at them with a kind smile on his bearded face.

"My name is Mr. Shepard, I'm the principal of Jasper High, and I was informed that you two are going to be attending our school for a short while?" he asked them, Blackwolf nodded in response. He then opened his mouth to speak again, "And where are you two staying?" he asked them.

"The Darby household, with Jack and June Darby of course." the old principal's eyes widened slightly at hearing the name, Darby.

"I remember Jack Darby, he was a good student, always here when he could be, always tried his hardest, and never misbehaved much, if at all, and his mom was a big help around here, especially when our nurse was out, she would instantly volunteer to take her place. You couldn't have chosen a better family to stay with, which brings me to my next question, what's the relation of the Darby family and your families?" they looked at each other, remembering the cover story Fowler and June helped make for this exact question.

"All of our families have been great friends for a long time, Carter's and my family are both on projects for the company they both work for and didn't wanna leave us alone for two months, so they decided to ask June Darby if we could stay with them for the next two months, and attend Jasper High, and she said yes." Arcee answered, he seemed to be content with that answer, he then typed even more into the computer until he raised his eyes to look upon them again.

"And what are your relations towards each other? Close friends I assume? Cousins? Boyfriend and girlfriend possibly? You don't need to answer, but I would like to know if it's better if I put you two in classes together." he finished, however they didn't find it intruding that he asked them if they were in a relationship.

"Yes we're together, and we'd like to be in the same classes together, but also the same classes as Miko Nakadia, she's another close friend, not of our family but personal friends." Principal Shepard seemed to understand and slowly stroked his beard, looking at the two before him.

"Alright, I think I have everything I need, I just need you two to sign some papers and I'll get you both to your first class and give you both your new schedules." He lifted two small stacks of paper, which they both grabbed pens and began filling out, information on any allergies, or illnesses they had, disabilities they may have, or just personal information in general. Finally they finished, he scanned the papers before placing them on his desk and stood up.

"Follow me, let's get you two to class." he gestured them to follow him, which they did. He began to talk as they walked through the halls, talking about information when they're in the school, how they would soon be assigned lockers, but then spoke seriously about a new subject.

"Oh and here at Jasper High, bullying will not be tolerated under any circumstances, and know that if a possible argument either of you and someone else from Jasper High becomes physical, and they throw the first punch and you have evidence to prove it, then I give you both the right to throw the second punch, as long as either of you don't swing first, you're innocent." he explained, they understood perfectly, don't start the fight, but end the fight.

He stopped at a door and opened it slowly, revealing a class of seniors, including Miko, who was sitting in the back, going over some subject of math. He gestured them to enter, all eyes in the class were on them. The teacher put down a marker he'd been writing on his board with and walked to greet the principal.

"Hello Mr. Shepard, what brings you to my current class?" he asked, but the old principle gestured to the two of them.

"This is Carter Smith, and Sadie Nicole, they're going to be joining your first period class for the next two months now." the teacher nodded his head in response, gesturing them to two empty seats, which were fortunately right next to each other, and next to Miko. They sat their bags down once they got to their seats, and the teacher wrote his name on the board so they'd know.

"Most of you know my name well now, but since Carter and Sadie are new, I'll introduce myself, my name's Mr. Lasky, I'm the head math in general teacher here at JHS, now what you'll both need is just a notebook and a pencil for now." they complied by reaching into their backpacks and grabbing two notebooks and pencils.

After about half an hour of class, they quickly learned that this math was very basic to them and solved each math question faster than they were written. In fact, they began to quickly grow bored with this simple math, that to other students was advanced algebra. Blackwolf finished writing, and out of nowhere yawned, but it didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Lasky, as he approached the former Cybertronian.

"I'm sorry Mr. Smith, I didn't realize I was boring you, would you like me to change subjects." Blackwolf didn't seem worried at all, while as Miko was freaking out, for she knew Mr. Lasky to have a short temper and that he was quick to hand out detention.

"I can't help it, but this math isn't hard at all, it's easy." Blackwolf shocked the class, except Arcee who smirked.

"I would give you detention, but I'll make you a deal Mr. Smith. If you don't accept, then you get an automatic detention." Blackwolf got interested quickly.

"I'm listening." he answered plainly.

"If you can successfully and correctly answer any math situation I give you..no matter how difficult! I won't give you detention, but if you can't answer correctly or at all, then you have detention for a week." he smirked at how he THOUGHT he had beaten Blackwolf, but the former Cybertronian wasn't worried.

"Deal." he stood up and followed the math teacher to the white board. Mr. Lasky began to quickly put numbers and letters together in a problem that began to make the class's head hurt, except Arcee as she knew the answer the moment she scanned the problem once it was finished.

He handed the marker to Blackwolf and smirked, "good luck." he felt like laughing, but then Blackwolf began quickly answering the problem that he was so confident about. Until Blackwolf's writing came to a stop, the teacher didn't look at it long enough before saying, "I'm sorry Mr. Smith but that answer's incorrect." he glanced back at the problem, but this time, he saw the answer and was shocked.

"Wha-what?" he stammered, for Blackwolf had actually gotten the correct answer. Arcee smirked as she knew that this material in math was as simple as two plus two in human basic math, and that Blackwolf could solve this easily. He sat himself in his seat, the students of the class's eyes still wide and their jaws hung open at the shock of the teacher being outwitted.

After a short while, Mr. Lasky didn't bother Blackwolf about his occasional yawning, for he knew it would end badly. Close to the end of class, Mr. Shepard came in with their schedules, which both mimicked Miko's own schedule. But in their fourth class, lunch time came, the three met up with Raf in the lunch room and sat alone at a table. Blackwolf looked down at what was on his plate, and couldn't identify what in the world it was.

"You guys eat this stuff?" Arcee asked, in which Miko shrugged, but she and Raf had brought their lunch as they usually did.

"We don't, me and Raf bring our own lunch to avoid eating it." Arcee wished that they learned this information sooner.

Blackwolf took his plastic fork and stuck it in the 'food' on his tray, and when he lifted his fork, it didn't come free from the stuff, he lifted with little strength, but was shocked when the entire tray lifted off the table as he pulled the fork upwards, he looked at the three of them with wide eyes at what he was witnessing.

Raf then lowered his tray back to the table and pushed it to the secluded side of the table along with Arcee's. "It may be best if you both didn't touch that stuff." they didn't and weren't going to argue with that logic.

After lunch had passed, Blackwolf and Arcee stacked their trays along with every other used tray, but when they stepped out, they saw a group of huddled guys, and the one talking was Vince.

"Admit it dude, you got beat up by some guy at the mall." one of the guys laughed, causing the others to as well.

"Shut up! He kneed me in the groin, how was I supposed to see that coming? If I did though, I woulda' kicked his ass along with that smart mouthed bitch!" he was interrupted by another voice.

"Oh would you?" Vince recognized the voice and turned to be face to face with Blackwolf, or as he knew, the guy who had beat him up at the mall.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered at seeing him AND the girl who was there, and Blackwolf didn't look at all amused.

"We just started going here today, simple as that." Vince only got madder at the man who was clearly not threatened at all, but Vince now felt that his place as the tough guy at school was threatened.

"Well in that case, I can now repay the favor of what you did at the mall." he smirked in a cocky manner, but Blackwolf was still not backing down.

"I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't raised your hand to slap my friend, Vince knew he had no weapons to fire back at that, but he knew this wasn't over.

The rest of the day went by slow due to a pep rally the school had that day. When the final bell rang, the group of four friends walked out of the school, but were quickly intercepted by Vince on the way to the car rider pick up with his friends behind him.

"As I said, repay the favor." he grinned as he suddenly threw a punch at Blackwolf, who didn't even flinch before grabbing the punch with his own hand, and twisted his hand with enough force to make him jump in pain. But he then found himself on his back as Blackwolf had lifted him over his head and threw him on the ground, fortunately for Vince, it was grass, not the cement parking lot.

Blackwolf walked away, leaving Vince and his friends to laugh at him, he regained himself and angrilly looked around, until he spotted a good sized rock. He picked it up and threw it at Blackwolf and the other three. They were startled when Arcee was suddenly hit in the back of the head by the very rock, she yelped in pain as he fell over. Blackwolf quickly reacted and stopped her fall and lifted her back to her feet.

He then lifted her silk smooth locks and found a bleeding spot on the back of her head. "That Fragger!" he growled as he turned, enraged by Vince, who was laughing with his friends, and had his eyes closed to notice the approaching, very angry Blackwolf.

Buts just as he got close, Vince looked up and saw his walking closer and smirked, "Serves you and that smart mouth whore right!" but that only pissed Blackwolf off. Cause one moment the man in the black leather trench-coat was just standing in front of him, then out of nowhere, a snapping sound could be heard, Blackwolf's fist had like a flash of lightning with the impact of a speeding train, slammed across his face, sending him to the ground with a trail of blood from his mouth and nose.

Blackwolf then knelt down next to the floored Vince. "Let's get one thing straight Vince, you can attack me, you can insult or attempt to shred my dignity...but when you hurt my friends or my girlfriend, that's when I'm mad...Oh, and if you ever call Sadie a 'whore' ever again, I will beat you so senselessly that the E.R won't be able to save you." he finished in a dangerous tone, everyone who was paying attention was stunned at the sight, even Arcee, who's eyes were wide at how he had defended her.

She couldn't help but feel her face heat up in a blush as she thought, "Primus help me tonight when we're in bed." she smirked wickedly, thinking of her new human body 'traits' and the specific items she bought at Victoria's Secret the other day at the mall, then winced at the pain coming from the back of her head. Blackwolf stood up and walked away, he knew Vince would probably rant to the principal on and on about how he had just walked up to him and punched him. Part of it was true, but he knew the rest of the story.

And he cared little if he got in trouble...NO ONE!, hurts his Arcee! His Sparkmate! He finally joined them again and they only followed behind him. He sighed and looked at Arcee, "I'm sorry you saw that Cee, I shouldn't have let my temper slip like that..." he looked disappointed with himself, but she surprised him when she stopped him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and nearly devoured his mouth with her own as she kissed him. He instantly got lost in the kiss and returned with equal passion, but as they felt their cheeks heat up, they knew that being human, when kissing someone passionately, you would begin to do things in strive, and they had to take it slow, they also knew that they needed to take air breaks between kisses. But they finally, but unwillingly broke their embrace.

"I'm the luckiest femme ever, to have a mech like you." she smiled, but then leaned close to his ear, and her voice became slightly seductive, "I'll properly thank you tonight in bed." at hearing her words, he instantly felt chills go up his spine, but he liked the feeling.

After they were picked up by Bulkhead and Bumblebee, they were soon dropped off at the Darby household, and were greeted by Jack who had spent the day with Nitalia. "So, how was the first day of school for you two?" he asked, Arcee and Blackwolf told him of how he had astonished Mr. Laskey, and how Blackwolf floored Vince, at hearing the very mention of the name, Vince, and flooring him, Jack was instantly interested.

"And Blackwolf just faster than the blink of an eye, nearly broke Vince's jaw most likely." Arcee laughed, Blackwolf couldn't help but laugh as well, imagining what Vince said after they left. Eventually dusk descended upon Jasper and they had to prepare themselves for bed. They made their own dinner, for June had to work a late shift at the hospital.

Blackwolf walked into his and Arcee's temporary bedroom and was instantly greeted by her, but she had a robe over her. "As I said earlier, 'properly' thank you." she smirked as she let the robe drop, revealing her wearing only an ocean blue lace lingerie set that was outlined pink, and was held onto her nearly bare figure by pink, almost ribbon like straps tied together. He felt as if his eyes were going to roll out of his skull at seeing her, and he couldn't help but look lower at the regions men shouldn't have stared at for long.

She noticed this and took advantage of it, and slowly walked, her curvy hips swaying seductively with every step she took with her long, slender, and smooth legs. Once in arms reach, she pressed herself against him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and passionately pressed her lips against his, he lowered his left hand, and his right hand held crept down and held her even lower than her waist where he usually held her by, and lifted right leg with his left hand and pulled it up to his side, causing her to press against him further to stay upright, but she didn't complain, especially as she removed her arms from his neck and snaked then underneath his shirt and felt them come into contact with his hardened biceps, and tracked down to the obvious six-pack he had, oh yeah, this definitely matched his Cybertronian body. Later they couldn't explain how they ended up kissing, cuddling, and holding each other close in the bed.

Blackwolf and Arcee could definitely get used to being humans for a while.

* * *

 **Okay guys, how was that? A little too much at the end? Did I make Arcee a little too ambitious? Sorry if anyone thought so, I can go back and fix it, but I'd prefer not to, please. But the story's far from over, again I'm aiming for a much longer story, one that will beat my record of 5 reviews for one story, so let's aim for more than 5 reviews! Oh, and the part where Blackwolf's talking about history subjects he like, well they're used because I LOVE warfare history, that's why I play total war Rome 2 and Attila. And I love the history behind the Crusades, Templar Knights, and Sparta, including The Battle Of Thermopylae & The Persian War. Anyway! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review, stay awesome, you guys are all terrific and I love you guys! See you all when the next chapter's released!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! I beat my record of 5 reviews today when I saw that I had 6! Thank you guys so much, I know I'll never be one of the people to have like 800+ reviews, but this feels like that for me. I love you all, and I'm so grateful for everyone's support I couldn't have gotten anywhere without you guys, you're all awesome! Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

A huge Pave Low flew down in front of an abandoned junk yard, and landed with a heavy thud. The helicopter then began to light up from the inside, and the sound of a t-cog could be heard. And the rotors suddenly came to life and folded back, and the entire pave low began shifting, until a huge figure stood, his head folded up from the cockpit and revealed his red optics, and four spikes he had above his head, and his mouth was hidden by a face mask. From the size and height, he could equal the build of Warpath, and equally menacing.

He scanned the area around him, before he looked down at the worn, scratched off Decepticon logo that once shone on his large arm. He then looked to see slight movement from around the corner, which he instantly followed. He turned the corner and saw a mostly black Cybertronian with both purple and yellow accents, and from it's build, it was a femme. But what caught his optic was the six extra limbs on her back.

He got closer, and she instantly tried to stand up, but failed to, making him wonder what had happened. He decided that this femme may be valuable and grabbed her by the back and with ease, lifted her to her pedes, but he learned quickly that she was near death when he noticed the large wound in her chest armor. She appeared to be in stasis, so he quickly activated a long tube and attached it to her spark chamber and started transferring energon to her spark, causing her optics to begin glowing again, in which they were dark purple.

She began to hum with life as her auto-repair system began working and started repairing her wound. He removed the tube, and kept his grip on her back to keep her standing. Her optics seemed to come to life though as they began to move, she finally realized that she was alive and hissed, remembering how she ended up near death.

"Who...a-are…you?" she asked him weakly, before her system repair started forcing her to go back into stasis, but right before her vision went dark again-

"I am Grindor." he spoke in a very deep, and threatening voice, as her optics went dark again.

 **(Jasper High, Nevada)**

Blackwolf and Arcee were dressed in all shorts, as they both sat amongst the students in gym, the coach was speaking as if he was a drill sergeant. "Okay maggots, listen up! Today, we're playing-" he paused before lifting up a ball of some type and threw it at a random student and smirked, "Dodgeball!" some of them whined in complaint, most whooped in excitement, but Blackwolf and Arcee just sat their quiet, not knowing what this activity was or how to play it.

"Alright, since Mr. Smith and Ms. Nicole are new here, we're gonna go over the rules of the game, very simple actually. You grab a ball and throw it at anyone on the opposite team, if you hit them they're out, if someone hits you with a ball, you're out, if someone catches a ball thrown by the other team before it hits the ground, then everyone who's down on your team gets back up, if someone catches a ball you throw, you're also out, and you have to stay on your team's side of the line. Oh! And one more thing...No mercy!" he yelled, Blackwolf and Arcee looked at each other, suddenly very confident, but Miko only looked worried.

The two team captains was actually Miko and...to their shock, Sierra. Arcee told Blackwolf before about Sierra, but why was she still there at high school, shouldn't she have graduated? But that would be dealt with later, Sierra picked a random Jock out of the crowd, Miko's first choice was was Arcee. Sierra then chose another man who was obviously another member of the football team, Miko then chose Blackwolf. Most of the gym class thought she was being nice to them due to them being new, but the two former Cybertronians knew the real reasons why she was nice to them.

Sierra glanced at Blackwolf when he was chosen, he guessed she was planning to choose him next, for she didn't exactly give a very nice glance at Miko when she looked at the young Asian girl. The choosing went on about the same, Sierra got all the mostly athletic students, where as Miko's team consisted of people who didn't have a chance against their team except Blackwolf, Arcee, and Miko herself. But it finally came down to the last two people to be chosen, Sierra chose one, and the other came to Miko's side.

He was obviously a senior, but he was also of African origin. He walked into their group and sighed in frustration that he was the last choice...again. Blackwolf and Arcee didn't see why he was chosen last though, he was actually very muscular in build, and seemed like a good person. The coach left the gym and told the class he'd be back in about ten minutes, the former Cybertronians took the opportunity to talk with the man who was chosen last.

"Hey." Blackwolf greeted him, Arcee smiled at him, but he looked confused.

"Are you both actually talking to me?" he asked in a serious tone, confusing them.

"Yes...who else would we be talking to?" he grimaced and looked around before back at them.

"I woulda thought no one would wanna talk to the guy who gets accused of doing drugs." he answered coldly, not towards them but at himself.

This shocked them both, he was being bullied, "Who said you do drugs?" Arcee asked him. He then looked at Sierra, then back at them.

"Vince and Sierra, when I was a junior, she was a junior with me, and Vince was a senior. They were and still are the popular ones, when I kept them from bullying some poor kid who they were harassing, that's when they started saying things about me, about how I was just some black man who does drugs, and that poor kid couldn't even expose them because Vince threatened him against it." Blackwolf was enraged at hearing this, he suddenly wanted to go back to when he punched Vince and punch him even harder than he did!

He placed his hand on the man's shoulder and looked at him in a friendly manner, "Don't worry, I don't believe one word of what they say for a second." the man looked at them in a grateful way.

"By the way, what's your name?" Arcee asked him.

"Name's Johnson, John for short." he answered, Blackwolf thought of how he matched that name. They heard the gym door open and close.

"Alright kiddies, it's time for some Dodgeball, teams at your sides of the gym!" the coach ordered, there were twelve dodge balls' in the center of the gym, each team would have to run and grab as many as possible and give them among their teammates. They lined up, ready for when suddenly-

The whistle blew.

Arcee, Miko, Blackwolf, and John were in a full on sprint, Arcee and Miko made it to the dodge balls before anyone else and grabbed two each. But just as Blackwolf was about to reach them, he was cut off by Sierra and two other girls, he looked to Arcee who passed him a ball, and Miko who passed one to Johnson while the other eight members of their team just stood back, waiting to be pelted.

And it came, they were quickly getting outed, as the dodge balls came quick. But the four in front of them kept dodging and weren't backing down. Blackwolf however kept blocking their repeated pelting with his own ball, but he saw an opening, readied his arm, and threw his ball with incredible force, and downed one of the eight jocks on their team. Arcee and Miko were side by side, going for the girls who could move around faster than the men on their team. Arcee threw her ball and hit the girl right next to Sierra. The downed members of their team saw their effort and started to get encouraged as they chanted them on, Miko noticed someone throw a ball at Arcee, and dashed to beat it to her.

Just as it was about to blind side Arcee, Miko intercepted it, and grabbed it in her arms, causing the thrower of it to groan and step to the side, as all the downed members of their team moved back and finally tried. Anyone who could grab a ball helped them out. Arcee finally saw Sierra wasn't blocked by jocks where she was, aimed her ball, and threw it at the head cheerleader, and the ball found its mark as it hit Sierra on her right rib.

Johnson and Blackwolf were tag teaming, whenever one ran out of balls to throw, the other would move in his place. There was suddenly only two jocks and one girl on the other team, and noticed that there were no dodge balls on their side. But every one of the twelve people on Miko's team had a dodge ball, and for the first time, they were pelted by dodge balls, a taste of their own medicine.

The whistle finally blew, the game was over, Arcee and Blackwolf's team had won the game. And they even made a new friend as they were joined by Johnson. "Dude, that was awesome!" he held his fist out, Blackwolf noticed this and realized what it was, and bumped his fist with John's.

"Smith, Nicole, Nakadia, and Ajax, that was brutal, keep it up." the coach smirked at them, they assumed that Ajax was was Jonnson's last name. As they exited the gym and headed to their final classes of the day, they were joined by Raf in the hallway.

"So how was gym for you guys?" Blackwolf, Arcee, and Miko looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Awesome, we destroyed Sierra's team." Arcee grinned, remembering Sierra's priceless reaction when she got hit by a ball, thrown by Arcee.

The rest of the day went by fast, and before they all knew it, they were getting their stuff and leaving. But before they left, a man approached Sadie, Blackwolf wanted to be protective, but he knew that unless they started something, he didn't need to worry. They recognized the man from their gym class, he was one of their teammates.

"hey sadie." he greeted her.

"Hey...Wilson right?"

"Yeah, so I'm throwing a party tonight and wanted to know if you'd like to come?" she thought about it, her first party as a human, but then she knew that if Blackwolf couldn't go, she wouldn't either.

"On one condition, I can bring my friends." she gestured to Blackwolf, Raf, Miko, and John. He looked over them, he then eyed Johnson, true he wasn't friends with any of them, but due to her attractiveness, he felt he had a crush on her and wanted her to be there. (HA! Say that to Blackwolf's face! Sy, go back to the story)

"Sure, they can come, I guess." they left and were eventually picked up by Bulkhead and Bumblebee, while as Johnson said he walked home, as much as Blackwolf and Arcee didn't like the fact that some people walked home, they saw how close he lived to the school and guessed he had no trouble getting there. Arcee was excited about the party, however Raf decided to stay out of it, because he wanted to get some studying done, and go to the Arcade with Bumblebee. And Miko actually had too much make up homework to get finished, so it would be just Blackwolf, Arcee, and John, if he even came.

Hours passed, they decided to just walk to Wilson's house instead of bothering the bots about driving them there. When they finally arrived at the house, it was clear there was a party going on due to the music coming from inside.

She knocked on the door, and moments later, the door opened, revealing Wilson, and dozens of people behind him, either talking, or bouncing off the walls.

"Hey you guys, come on in!" he shouted over the music, they followed behind him into the house. Arcee looked at the one interesting thing she saw really…the food table. Blackwolf wasn't hungry however and just grabbed a cup and poured some of the red liquid drink into his cup. But then someone else knocked, and inside came Johnson.

"John!" Blackwolf called, the African man looked around, trying to track the source of the call, but then spotted the two former Cybertronians and mad his way over to them.

"Hey you two, where's your friends' Raf and Miko?" he asked them in a loud voice.

"They decided not to come, they had work to do! Wow, never thought I'd say that about Miko!" he laughed along with Arcee, and Johnson couldn't help but laugh with them as well.

They eventually moved to a more secluded spot and could at least talk without yelling, "I'm gonna go get some more of this to drink, okay?" she asked Blackwolf who nodded, and she went back to the food table and poured more fruit punch, but when she drank it, it tasted different than her last cup, it was strong and left a burning sensation in her throat.

But it didn't bother her and she quickly began drinking it. Back to Blackwolf and John, who were sitting and just talking. Blackwolf took a sip from his cup, but nearly spat it back out, for it tasted awful due to the odd after taste. He took a whiff of it, then gestured John to it.

"Does this smell right?" John took a whiff himself and suffered a similar reaction, but then his face changed to shock.

"That's alcohol...The drinks were spiked!" Blackwolf knew what humans called alcohol and knew it wasn't exactly a very good thing if drinks were spiked by it. He realized Arcee went back to the table to drink some more, and was instantly on his feet and pushing through the crowd of people, until he finally got to the food table. And there, sure as day was Arcee, but she wasn't acting like herself, instead of sitting up straight, she seemed to barely be able to stand at all.

He was at her side in the blink of an eye, "Okay, we're done here, c'mon Cee let's go!" he pulled her along with him.

"Not yet...I don't wanna go back to base yet...I don't wanna get yelled at by...Ra-" she was cut off by him when he put a hand over her mouth and pulled her with him.

"Okay! Time to go!" he looked at John, "I need you to tell Wilson that the drinks were spiked, I'm gonna take her home." John nodded and went back in the house while Blackwolf held her as if she was a wounded soldier, her arm around his shoulder as he supported her.

They were about half way to Jack and June's house when she stopped walking, she was awake, but he knew she wouldn't get any better, so he hoisted her in the air at surprising speed and held her in a bridal way and carried her. When they finally reached the house, Jack was already home from base, he was surprised to see Blackwolf carrying Arcee in as if she was knocked out.

"What happened?" he asked with shock in his tone.

"Someone spiked the drinks at the party, and she had a little TOO much. Now please don't tell your mom about this, please." he pleaded as they suddenly heard a car pull into their driveway.

"Okay, get her to your room." he didn't need to be told a second time, he carried Arcee into their bedroom and laid her on the bed, but when he tried to remove his arms from her, she grabbed him by the arm, yanked him onto the bed, and laid down upon him. As much as he loved her and loved being this close to her, he didn't want June to possibly walk in the room and see her like this. He slowly pried himself from her grip, laid her head gently back onto the bed, and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

When he entered the living room, he was greeted by June, "Hello Blackwolf, how was school?" she asked him, he tried not to make eye contact.

"Oh it was fun, we played Dodgeball in gym class today." June then looked as if something was missing.

"Where's Arcee?" she asked, and he had to quickly thought up a story to cover up what actually happened.

"She's...not feeling good! That's it, she was just not feeling well and wanted to sleep." he almost had a heart attack from the stress. But she actually seemed to be content with his answer.

"Hmph, well I bet she'll be happy to know tomorrow's Friday, then the weekend comes." she smiled, and he actually seemed somewhat relieved about this.

A couple days from everything could have been what they just needed.

 **(Disclosed Location)**

The femme awoke again, but found herself in an empty cave, so she thought, until her purple optics met with two menacing optics. She was on her feet in the blink of an eye, but to her regret as she felt a surge of pain go through her, causing her to double over.

"Stay seated, you're still weak." Grindor warned her, she looked up and scanned the huge mech. She didn't know who this giant was but knew he must not be her enemy.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, he looked back and would have been smirking if not for the metal covering his mouth.

"I'm hunting a mech...the same mech who took the life of my best friend, Thundercracker." she remembered WHEN Thundercracker died, but not how or by who.

"Who killed him?" he looked into her optics with his, and she could tell that his expression was serious.

" **Blackwolf**." he growled.

But he was surprised to hear her giggling in a very demonic tone before looking at him again.

"I may be able to help you find him...but on one condition..." his optics had widened at hearing her words.

"Anything." he answered.

"You help me take the life of Arcee, and his head is yours." she smirked, she raised a servo and offered him it.

"Do we have a deal?" he raised his huge servo and gently shook hers.

"Deal." he answered.

* * *

 **Okay guys, that's it for chapter four, I hope it didn't bore anyone, now if anyone did get bored, it's because I don't wanna put all my best future chapters up yet and I'm running out of some things to put in between them ya know? Fill the gap. So if anyone wants to help out, suggest some ideas because I'm aiming for at least twelve chapters. So I need at least 4 ideas, I can't promise they'll be used, or if I don't find any to replace them, but it's a very big help if you guys helped me and suggested some ideas. And I'd be very grateful. But anyway, hope you all enjoyed, see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! I've gotten 12 reviews! :D Thank you guys so much! I know that isn't a lot of reviews, but it feels like a true achievement to me! I couldn't have done it without you all, you are all great, and you have all been such a great support to my fanfiction. As much as I wish I could make the stories that get up to 800 reviews, this feels just as good to me, because I've finally gone to double digits in the numbers of reviews on a story! Sorry guys, I've been slacking, but I'm working as hard as I can, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _Blackwolf woke up, and found himself in a dark tunnel, he looked around confused, where was he? "Where the frag am I?" he stood up and began to walk down the tunnel, but didn't see one speck of light, except the light coming from his optics._

 _He then heard a loud thud behind him, he looked back and could make out enough to see that the walls were closing in slowly. He panicked and began sprinting through the tunnel at full speed, pushing his leg speed past their limit. He began to worry that the tunnel would never end and he was doomed. But he finally saw it, a light!_

 _His mechanical legs were burning and aching from his sprinting, he was almost to the end, the walls were closing around him, he was on the verge of being crushed, until he managed to squeeze out. He sighed in relief, and stood up and was face to face with Drift, who was grinning._

" _Drift?! You're alive!" but then the grin on Drift's faceplate disappeared and became a frown of disappointment._

" _You failed me Blackwolf." Blackwolf's happy reaction became one of shock._

" _You let me die..." he slurred, before a flaming servo plunged through his chest._

" _DRIFT!" he yelled, Drift's body fell lifeless, revealing Flamewar, except her expression was terror and shock._

" _What have I done?!" it wasn't even the voice of Flamewar...but Firestar. She activated her flame cannon and aimed it at her helm._

" _Firestar NO!" he was too late, she fired, and the blast went through her helm, and she fell to the ground next to Drift. He was frightened beyond imagining, but then heard pede-steps coming his way, he looked forward to see Steeljaw, but also saw his family, the members of Team Prime and the Autobots of Cybertron, but Steeljaw's optics, they were white voids._

" _Is that my little brother?" Steeljaw called._

" _Steeljaw your optics-" he was cut off when his brother placed a servo on his shoulder._

" _Oh yes, they see everything currently!" he grinned, before frowning, "They see YOU leading us to HELL!" his grip tightened, denting Blackwolf's shoulder, in which he pushed his brother back._

" _No! I can still save you!" Steeljaw just shook his head._

" _Do you not see?! Look around! We're already DEAD! WAKE UP!" he yelled, Blackwolf was terrified at hearing this, he looked at the Autobots behind Steeljaw and finally realized that they were on a battlefield, and were all nothing more than hollowed corpses, even Optimus..._

 _His fists suddenly lit up in blue flames, and his spark chamber glowed violently, and a powerful beam of yellow energy erupted straight into Steeljaw's chest, melting into his spark chamber._

" _See where your power as a Prime leads you? Wolf Pri-" he was cut off when his body disintegrated into little more than dust. He looked up and saw a huge Cybertronian standing up in front of him, with a familiar shape in front of him._

" _Arcee?!" she didn't seem to acknowledge him, for he found that no sound came from his vocal processor, no matter how loud he yelled._

" _You took my best friend from me..." his optics felt like they were going to shatter, he remembered the voice all too well from the inferno that ravaged their planet._

" _Grindor..." he looked up to see the huge mech standing behind Arcee._

" _You took my BROTHER from me!" he activated a sword from his right arm._

" _Grindor, don't do it!" he pleaded with the ex-Decepticon, who actually acknowleged him but ignored his pleads._

" _AND I WILL HAVE-" he grabbed her shoulder, "-MY-" he prepared the blade at the back of her torso._

" _PLEASE!" Blackwolf attempted once again, his optics full of fear._

" _-REVENGE!" he plunged the blade through her chest, going straight through her spark, energon leaking down his blade, sparks coming from the surging destruction of her spark. Blackwolf fell to his knees, he was sorrowful from seeing what had just happened, but broke him, what shredded any life in him, every ounce of happiness, love, passion, and regret, was the sounds of her screams of pain._

" _ARCEE!" he yelled her name in fear._

 _Grindor pulled his sword from her chest and dropped her lifeless body on the ground with a thud, Blackwolf looked up and saw her lying in a pool of her own energon, and he only wept...wept in sorrow, pain, despair, and felt his anger rise up through him, anger, hatred, and revenge surge up through him._

 _He looked up, and his optics were now blood red, his fangs grew long, this wasn't him, he said in his mind, this was his dark side when he was under the influence of the virus the Decepticons put into his system. He felt as if his own mind had snapped, and leaped at Grindor, like a wolf, that was hunting it's prey._

"CEE!" he was up in his bed in an instant, he found himself sweating, his heart beating rapidly, he threw off the covers and walked into their bathroom. He turned on the sink and began splashing cool water on his face. He soon felt someone's presence behind him, and felt a hand place itself on his back. Not a hostile hand, but a kind hand he knew well.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, but he didn't turn to look at her.

"I just had a nightmare Cee, go on back to bed." she shook her head at his stubbornness and stayed at his side.

"Care to share it with me?" she pressed, he lightly grinned at how much she cared for him.

"It was just a stupid dream, please just get some sleep." but she didn't leave.

"Look...I can tell you're not gonna feel better til you get it off your chest, trust me, I did it for centuries ever since Tailgate was killed, and I don't want to see you start, cause you'll regret it every day of your life." she didn't cease to make him happy, and show him how loyal she was to him til the end.

"Okay..." he began to tell her how he awoke in the dark, and his encounter with Drift and Flamewar, then the dead consisting of their family, how Steeljaw had accused him of his powers and how he would 'lead them to hell', and how he was forced to watch Grindor brutally murder her.

When he was finished, she lifted his head to face her, and pressed her lips firmly against his, letting the sparks fly, letting their passion flow through each other. After they broke the kiss, she looked into his golden eyes with her electric blue eyes, causing him to feel weak.

"Blackwolf...I'm fine, and I'm not going anywhere any time soon, cause you're not getting rid of me that easily, Prime." she smirked, in which he returned with a warm smile.

"Nor would I want to. But I vowed long ago to protect you...even if it meant giving up my life, and if I couldn't protect you, I would die trying." he looked down but she placed a hand on his cheek and looked lovingly into his eyes again.

"Blackwolf...if anything ever happens to me, I want you to move on, not grieve and hate. I did both of those for too long and it nearly cost me my life multiple times…but we can talk about this later, so come to bed when you're ready." she walked back into the bedroom and laid down in the bed.

He finally returned and laid himself in bed, placed an arm around her, and pulled her close to him, in which she snuggled her head against his broad chest and held close to him, as their minds drifted away into sleep.

 **(The next day)**

Friday came rather soon, the students of Jasper High were ready for the weekend, especially since they apparently had Monday off, due to a meeting for the Board of Education. But this specific Friday was a day that quizzes were being held in their main classes.

But for Blackwolf and Arcee, the quizzes weren't what made the day go by slow, it was the waiting time after they finished each of their quizzes before anyone else even got to the third question. But they finally made it to lunch time, this time they had packed their lunch.

They met up with Johnson at their own little table group, Arcee, Blackwolf, Miko, Raf, and Johnson would all sit around and talk as they ate their food. But not what the school called 'food' that could lift the entire tray off the table.

"So tell me again, why you punched Vince." Johnson mused, taking a bite from the sandwich he was eating. Blackwolf finished swallowing his own food and chuckled at the memory.

"He threw a rock that hit me on the back of my head, leaving a bleeding mark, and called me, in Carter's face, 'whore'." she leaned over and whispered the last word due to Raf being there, and he didn't want Raf to hear such vulgar terms from people he trusted.

"Big mistake, saying that about anyone's girlfriend should react like that." he smirked.

"And how good did it feel to punch him?" Blackwolf chuckled at the question.

"Felt good...no one hurts my woman." she smiled, and withheld a blush at the remark of her as 'woman', not girl as most humans would say.

"And it was certainly fun to watch him nearly break that idiot's jaw." she laughed.

"Man...wish I could've seen it." Miko's eyes widened slightly and grinned before she reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She seemed to search around on it, until she pulled up a complete recording of Blackwolf walking over and sending Vince to the ground.

Johnson couldn't help but laugh at seeing the 'big bad bully' Vince get floored without expecting it. "Did you get in trouble?" he asked Blackwolf who shook his head.

"Not really, I told them that he started by throwing the punch, so I was acting on self defense, he however got detention until next Thursday." he chuckled, knowing the bully had gotten what he deserved.

"Hmph, if only I had ever gotten a chance to punch him like that, he never even swung once, cause he knew I could beat his sorry ass in a fight." this time they all shared a chuckle together.

"Yeah, I bet he won't be bothering anyone for a while." Blackwolf added, but this time John shook his head.

"Not gonna happen...he could never get that he was beaten through his thick damn skull, especially with his place above everyone else threatened by you, he's only gonna try again." Arcee was the one to laugh at that.

"And he'll just earn himself another nearly broken jaw. If not from Carter, then from me." she smirked, Johnson was surprised by the hardiness she held within her, but only added to her list of desirable features. Most guys only saw her for her face or body, or both. But Blackwolf, and people who could see past this, saw her hardiness, kindness, intelligence, courage, bravery, her loyalty, and passion beyond her smile.

Eventually lunch had ended and they made ready for their next classes, and let Raf go to his own classes. The day finally passed by quick due to them only having Gym and Technology class left. Once the final bell rang, they were able to pack their things, and leave. Blackwolf had to wait until he could get to his locker so he only told Arcee and the others to go on ahead and he'd catch up. When he finally got his stuff and walked out, he was stopped by a girl, who he remembered to be Sierra.

"Hey, Carter? Is that right?" he was slightly cautious due to her history.

"Yeah." he answered plainly, showing no nervousness, nor attraction to her.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something tomorrow night?" she smirked at how if she was the one to ask any usual guy, they couldn't resist but to say yes, but she was shocked to hear him say-

"No thanks." his reaction didn't change.

"Wha-why not?" she was still confused.

"Sierra, I have a girlfriend, Sadie. And I won't betray her, so have a nice weekend." he walked away, very much to her annoyance and shock. She had never been turned down...except by one guy who she made choose between his motorcycle or her...Jackson Darby. She knew that the next time she tried, she'd do something even more persuasive to get his attention.

 **(Autobot base)**

Grimlock was sitting in the control center, sharpening his energon infused sword with a rock the size of a motorcycle. Ratchet was testing on his synthetic energon formula, while Optimus turned away from the computer screen to face the incoming vehicles, Bulkhead and Bumblebee as they entered the base.

"Bulkhead's doors opened, along with Bumblebee's, and the two former Cybertronians stepped out, along with Rafael and Miko. But then drove into base, Nitalia who carried upon her, Jack. He stepped off of her, and the three Cybertronians all transformed.

"Hello Blackwolf and Arcee, how has your week of school been?" the Prime mused, as they all climbed up to their raised living area.

"Pretty interesting actually, I may be able to wait over the time Ratchet works on that machine." Arcee spoke for herself and Blackwolf. He nodded and turned to return to work when a message came on screen.

"Prime?!" Fowler's voice came over the coms.

"We read you loud and clear Agent Fowler." he answered the government agent.

"We just got reports of two shady looking choppers constantly coming in and out of an abandoned junkyard in Nevada for the last few days." Optimus hesitated before asking his question.

"What types of helicopters did they take?" he asked.

"Well one was a small mostly black stealth shopper, but it had purple and yellow accents over some parts of it." Arcee's eyes lit up, not with shock, but anger.

"Airachnid!" she growled, Blackwolf's own eyes widened at shock of hearing the name again.

"But...how is that possible? I killed her in the MECH base! How could she be alive after that?" he raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

"We can't be for certain, but she is much like Starscream...she's escaped even the diciest of situations." Ratchet added.

"The other chopper?" Bulkhead asked.

"A military grade pave low." their optics and eyes widened in shock, a Cybertronian who was large enough to take that form. But they only knew one remaining mech who was a flier, and that large, the one that caused Arcee's newest fear when Blackwolf's fists tightened.

"Grindor..."


	6. Chapter 6

The Junkyard they were forced to use a base of operations insulted Airachnid, she used to live in her own luxury with MECH, but for now she had to live low due to Autobot surveillance. Her new companion, Grindor was very...secretive, and devious. But then again, so was Silas, so she was rather used to it.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" he asked out of nowhere, actually startling her. She noticed that even for a mech of his large size, could appear out of nowhere without anyone noticing he was there, and it almost scared her.

"Nothing, just...nothing." she continued to just stare into nothing, which confused him, but he shrugged it off and walked to his own seat he had made from scraps of cars and whatever junk lay around.

"We'll need as much rest as possible, taking on Blackwolf won't be easy." she nodded in agreement.

"He the least of your worries right now" the voice of Grimlock came from behind him. He was on his feet in an instant as the titan bashed through the mounds of scrap, his sword drawn with a battle cry. Grindor's optics widened at seeing the giant Dinobot alive.

"So Grimlock...even you lived through the war, huh?" Grimlock looked back at two approaching vehicles, a large red and blue semi truck, and a black and yellow muscle car. Optimus and Bumblebee transformed behind him.

"Grindor, Airachnid, desist now, there's no need for us to fight." he offered them a peaceful surrender because he didn't want to risk the lives of his Autobots. But Airachnid hissed as she activated her spider limbs. Bumblebee's optics widened in caution as he stood in an attack stance.

"I desist…WHEN I HAVE BLACKWOLF'S HEAD!" he charged and rammed into Grimlock as they crashed into the near trees behind them, crushing them like toothpicks under their destructive force. Bumblebee charged after Airachnid, who charged into the woods, but he stepped with caution, Arcee had told him enough about her techniques to know that the thick of the forest was her ally, and his enemy.

Optimus wanted to help Bumblebee, but saw as Grimlock was being outmaneuvered by Grindor, Grimlock swung his sword, which Grindor ducked underneath and brought a devastating kick to the titan's faceplate. He activated his battle mask, drew the star saber, and activated his jetpack and flew at Grindor, who saw the Prime flying at him, brought out his own sword and blocked the star saber. They stood in defensive stances, both not going on the offensive until there was an opening, but Optimus then suddenly rolled to the side, revealing Grimlock, who breathed fire right at Grindor.

Grindor fell back as Grimlock continued his assault with flames. When it finally ended, Grindor stood, his optics wide with anger as he activated his sword again, but in his other hand, his rear propeller saw activated, "Now I'm mad!" Optimus and Grimlock could tell that they were in for a hard fight.

Bumblebee took every step with caution, knowing that Airachnid was in the very place that she thrived in. He suddenly heard the ground rumbling from behind him, he turned...and there was nothing happening, he shook his head and turned back, but as soon as he did, a metal claw made contact with his chest, knocking him on his back. He placed a servo on the spot where he received the dent out of nowhere.

He took a moment and closed his optics, taking in his surroundings. But then he heard from the corner of his audio processors, the faintest pede steps from Airachnid's spider limbs. As soon as they got close, he instantly reacted by turning and blocking her strike, then grabbing the limb, and throwing her through several trees. She growled as she got up, and looked extremely fragged off.

"Big mistake, scout!" she raised her spider limbs, as if she didn't even take damage from his counterattack.

"Scrap." he readied himself for a tough fight.

Back to Optimus, Grimlock, and Grindor, the three were equally matched for each other. Whenever Optimus and Grimlock would gain the upper hand, Grindor would retake it from them. Optimus swung the star saber, clashing against Grindor's blade, but this time, Grindor was ready, and brought his saw up, and cut along Optimus's shoulder, leaving a large gash leaking energon. Optimus gripped it in pain, right before Grindor uppercut Optimus with his sword, when he was about to drive his blade through the Prime's chest, Grimlock brought his sword up, to halt his curved blade. But as soon as the blades made contact, Grindor's shattered, and the titan's sword came up, and slashed across Grindor's chest and faceplate. Grindor fell, gripping his faceplate's wound and growled in pain.

He scrambled to his feet before Grimlock could grab him, and prepared to transform, "This is not over Autobots...I will have Blackwolf's head!" he transformed into the large pave low, and flew away as fast as he possibly could. Optimus prepared to fly after him, but remembered that Bumblebee was I trouble, he turned towards the forest where the young scout was engaged in combat.

Bumblebee was in trouble, the spider assassin was moving too fast for him to spot her, he had several wounds from where she sneak attacked him multiple times. But now, he found his pedes webbed to the ground. She now stepped in full view, and he was unable to free himself before she killed him. He awaited his inevitable fate, and she smirked when she noticed this.

"Lights out...little scou-" she didn't get to finish before Grimlock's tail bashed her away, sending her through dozens of trees. She looked at the titan, and the approaching Prime, hissed at her defeat, changed forms, and flew off.

They looked at themselves, the damage dealt to themselves, and decided to let the two rouges escape this time, for they had used much of their own energy in the fight.

"Base to Optimus, can you read me?" Ratchet called over the communicator.

"We read you Ratchet, send us a groundbridge, and prepare the medical bay, we've all sustained injuries today." he looked at the gash in his shoulder, and on his chest. Grimlock had several woulds from where Grindor cut him with his sword, and Bumblebee had actually taken the least damage, for he wasn't leaking energon like his allies were.

 **(Omega Three)**

Optimus, Grimlock, and Bumblebee had returned and were being patched up, Blackwolf saw the wounds the Prime and titan received from Grindor and felt light headed, but he knew that if-no...WHEN they returned to being Cybertronians, he would make Grindor regret what he's done.

"So let me get this straight, you AND Grimlock took on Grindor, and THIS happened to you two?" Miko asked from the raised area, Bumblebee only nodded as Ratchet hooked energon refueling cables to him.

It had been a long day, Blackwolf had learned that Grindor actually lived, and the fact that he had the nightmare about Grindor the previous night didn't help. He looked to Arcee who was still shocked about Airachnid's apparent revival, and pulled her close in a warm hug, letting her know he was going through the same thing, they both learned that demons of their past they thought dead.

"Autobots...humans...it has been a long, hard day...for all of us. Bulkhead and Nitalia, please take the humans home, including Blackwolf and Arcee with them. It's late, we won today, but also realized that this wasn't the last fight, or the hardest ahead of us." the night was quiet, they were all exhausted, not physically, but mentally.

When the three humans and Nitalia reached the Darby household, they entered without a word. Blackwolf and Arcee somehow found themselves lying in bed, but Blackwolf couldn't sleep, and felt like Arcee couldn't either.

"Cee?" he whispered to her, and she finally turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" she asked tiredly.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, feeling idiotic that he may have wakened her.

"No hon, I'm not able to sleep either." she admitted. He reached a hand to her soft cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, in which she gladly accepted.

"What's keeping you awake?" he mused.

"You know what..." he nodded.

"I can't believe they're alive." she shook her head, still not able to believe it.

"Same..." time passed, little they both knew, an hour passed. He heard her become silent, looked over, and realized that she had fallen asleep, and chuckled to himself as he pulled the covers over her, and himself.

"Goodnight." he whispered as he closed his eyes, and allowed his mind to drift away.

 **(Four days later)**

The day they came back to school, they found out, that the news of Blackwolf beating Vince in the fight had traveled VERY quickly. Most of the bullies would look at him and show slight fear in their eyes, but he immediately noticed something else...something he found much more annoying.

Vince was one to commonly get attention from the girls at school, but now that almost everyone in school had learned of the fight, they had completely forgotten Vince...and now looked to the newer student who called himself Carter. And he learned that a life of popularity...was not the life he liked.

He'd walk through the halls, and notice most of the girls make faces at him, some seductive even...but he felt nothing...he felt no lure from his love, Arcee...to any of these attempts to draw him away. Most guys envied him...but he didn't want to be envied, he didn't want to be considered popular, because he was afraid that Arcee would receive the wrong message from this whole thing.

Close to the end of the day, he had a hard time getting through the halls without one of the cheerleaders blocking his way to make some attempt to lure him from his sparkmate, and every time it shocked them that he just simply walked away, from chances most guys there would kill to receive.

But at the very end of the day, he was packing up his things into his backpack, when all of the sudden, a younger, junior student cheerleader, in uniform was standing next to him. Realizing this, he sighed in frustration.

"Hey Carter..." she trailed off in a seductive voice, but it didn't break him.

"Hi." he answered plainly, without even looking at her.

"Ya know...that was a really nice thing you did for that Sadie girl… how you defended her, I...wish I had a guy who cared-" she paused when she slid her right leg up the locker she was leaning against, just so he or anyone passing by could catch a glimpse of her panties, and specifically for that purpose.

But again, he ignored it without paying any mind to her attempts, but this girl was persistent and was going to try a stronger technique.

When he hoisted his bag up, he finally turned to face her, but instead came to see her top pulled down slightly, revealing her white bra, "C'mon Carter...just leave Sadie, and I could be all yours." she looked seductively at him again, but when she thought she had achieved his shocked expression, he was actually looking behind her. Trailing his target, she turned to see none other than Sadie.

"Enjoying the attention, Carter?" she asked coldly before storming off. He panicked and ran past the cheerleader who had just flashed him, and didn't even give him her name before doing so.

He ran after her, his worst fear coming to pass...she had possibly lost her trust in him. He finally ran out the door of the school, just to see her close Bumblebee's door behind her. He sighed in silent panic. Johnson, who had seen her run out angrily and saw the panic in his eyes, realized the situation.

"She see something that wasn't even what it seemed?" he asked, and it scared Blackwolf that he knew so quickly, but nodded in response.

"Man...that's rough. Just wait a few hours for her to cool off, then try to explain what happened to her, and maybe she'll believe you." Blackwolf winced at hearing 'maybe'. But he finally entered Bulkhead, much to Miko's confusion of why Arcee rode in Bumblebee, but she decided it was better not to ask until a better time.

When they were dropped off at Jack's house, she instantly dropped her bag and slammed their bedroom door shut, and locked it behind her. He only sat on the couch and held his head in his hands. Wishing that he could rewind what had happened.

Jack saw that something had happened between them, but like Miko and Raf, decided it was better to leave it alone, at least for now. Blackwolf sat there for hours, regretting, feeling guilty, but most of all…

He felt that he had lost his sparkmate.

But finally he decided that he had waited long enough and that he couldn't wait any longer. He walked to their door, and lightly knocked on it, but got no response. He knocked again, but this time, "Go away." her voice broke, muffled behind the door.

"Arcee...look what you saw, it wasn't what it seemed!" he tried reasoning with her, but he knew it would be to no avail.

"Look would you just open this door and let me explain?" minutes passed, and he was shocked when she actually opened the door, her eyes were puffy, she had obviously been crying.

"Explain what?! That you didn't mean to be staring at that cheerleader's breasts and it didn't mean something was going on?!" he hated how far this situation had gotten, for this was one of their first arguments ever since they stopped hating each other on Cybertron.

"Arcee, I wasn't staring! I was completely looking away at YOU, and scared for our relationship!" he attempted, but she didn't look convinced at all.

"But you probably enjoyed it didn't you? The attention you were getting..." she raised her hand to slap him, but he blocked it, and grabbed her by the wrist, in which she tried to pull away, but to no avail, for his grip was too firm, not rough, but strong enough that she couldn't break free.

"Let go!" she kept tugging, but he leaned down and looked into her sad eyes with his golden eyes and she could see it...the pain they showed, the pain he felt too.

"I feel terrible for what happened…but don't think for one second I EVER enjoyed being swarmed with those girls...because I have only one place in my spark for ONE femme." she stopped struggling, and his eyes seemed to ask her, "What are you afraid of?"

She looked down, hiding her terrified face, "Blackwolf...it scares me more than dying...thinking of you...leaving...not l-lo-loving me anymore." she trembled.

"Arcee...look at me." she looked up, and was shedding tears down her soft cheeks, which he placed a hand on and again looked into her eyes.

"I am not...and will not leave you...or EVER stop loving you, even after death...I promised you this the day we became sparkmates...and I meant it, every word." he leaned closer.

After hearing his words, she couldn't help herself from leaning close to him...until her lips joined with his...their sad emotions draining away into only joy.

Once they broke apart from each other, they panted lightly, their foreheads resting against each other, and their eyes locked together. After some time, she felt herself forgive him, and an idea came to her mind that made her grin devilishly.

"Oh those cheerleaders don't know what I'm capable of..." her voice became seductive, like before, causing chills to go up his spine. She grabbed him by the shirt and leading him into the bedroom.

"C'mon mister...tonight I'm showing you what those cheerleaders could never give you…but if you can't walk straight tomorrow...I won't be held accountable for my actions." his eyes widened, as did his cheeks redden.

It was going be a long and passion filled night for the coupled sparkmates, both truly releasing their passion in the dance of love.

* * *

 **Well guys, that was chapter 6, hope it didn't seem too quick, I'm not making very long chapters, but if you guys feel I'm putting too much in one chapter, and making it too short, tell me, and I'll try to fix it, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Btw, the story may be shorter than I'd hoped, may be shortened to 10 or 9 shapters, Idk, may be just getting nervous that were already half way through the story! So see you all in chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**READ BEFORE CONTINUING TO STORY, IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**

 **Did you guys know that when I started fanfiction, I didn't think I'd get ANY reviews, now look at me! I've been getting more reviews than I dared to expect. I'm so thankful that I have people who like my stories, and couldn't have asked for better people to like them, thank you all! Enjoy chapter 7, NOTE, the story is going up to M for the content in this chapter, sorry if you all lose respect for me, because this is my first smut chapter, I know...I'm ashamed, hope no one loses respect for me and my stories because of this chapter, but I hope you guys skip it in case it makes anyone lose interest or respect for me. ALSO IF YOU GUYS DONT WANT THIS CHAPTER OR FOR THE STORY TO HAVE ANY SMUT, TELL ME IMMEDIATELY AND THIS CHAPTER WILL BE REMOVED AND REDONE. Read at your own risk! Warning, If you are not 17 years or older, it is highly advised you do not read the first half of this chapter.**

* * *

The night was slowly turning into day, the sun was beginning to creep above the horizon, the almost pitch black, and starry night sky, was becoming sky blue as the Wednesday sun slowly came up. The light began to bleed through the curtains of the bedroom window, the very bedroom housing Blackwolf and Arcee.

The two were pressed against each other, both wrapped in each others arms, and their lips were locked as they repeatedly devoured each others mouths in passion. His hands found their way from the top of her slim back, to her smooth curves below her waist, she immediately gasped in pleasure, in which he took the chance to lean closer and kiss her neck.

She moaned at the feeling of his firm lips creating a passionate embrace that she wasn't expecting. The warmth emitting from their bodies only deepened their embrace, both of their bodies rubbed against each other, she raised her left leg to his side, which he gladly caressed softly with one of his hands. Both of his hands however went lower, down her back and along her leg, until he finally found his hands under the curve of her soft rear, causing her to gasp in sudden pleasure again.

Her hands found their way around his hardened chest, to his back as they managed to find the scars that resembled the wounds from his Cybertronian body that never fully recovered, and trailed her slender fingers along them, and to her enjoyment, he groaned in equal pleasure. One of his hands moved back up and cupped one of her firm breasts, but his other hand...oh it found it's way to one of a human woman's most sacred places.

His hand made contact with her wet folds, as soon as his hand touched the sensitive spot, he head shot up as she couldn't keep herself from gasping in pure pleasure and passion. He began to rub her clit as softly as he could, but he soon found her grinding against his hand as she moaned in ecstasy, she felt as if she was 'in heaven', as humans would say.

He was surprised when she moved off of him, he looked down in wonder, but he quickly threw his head back as he felt her grip his length and begin stroking, he groaned in pleasure, but he nearly felt a moan escape his mouth as she suddenly took his entire length into her mouth, but moments later had to release it to catch her breath, but as soon as she did, she took it back in, and began bobbing her head up and down, her mouth suckling on his length. He was completely lost in the feeling of her warm, and moist mouth taking in almost his entire length every time her head went down.

She was surprised when he pulled her by the arms, and back upon his hardened, broad chest, but she almost cried out when she felt his human manhood press against her clit.

"Tell me if it hurts too much..." he managed, still lost in their passion.

All she could do is nod as response, and he instantly pressed his length inside, when his head made it in, she was already overloaded with the flood of emotions surging through her body and mind. When he began to push himself in further, around halfway along his length, she cried out in pain and pleasure.

"Are you okay?" he asked, warming her further that even now he would never want to purposely hurt her.

"Yes, don't stop now!" he complied by finally inserting his entire length into her no longer virgin sex.

But he was shocked when she moved her legs to where they were on her feet, and she began riding up and down his hard erection, he moved one of his free hands to assist her, and his other hand groped her right breast, causing her to moan in ecstasy. He began to thrust at a slightly faster pace, only making her moan even more.

As much as they were enjoying this...as much as they wished they could just hold each other in their arms like this forever, Blackwolf felt the walls of her sex tighten around him, pushing him to thrust faster without thinking, she screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure with every thrust, until finally, after one final thrust, he thrust again, and felt himself explode within her tight sex, as her own climax came erupting on his manhood.

Minutes passed, and he finally pulled out of her, both were sweating and panting from exhaustion and didn't make any attempt to remove her from atop his chest, despite how much they were both burning up, they still held close together, in this beautiful moment, just as they did the night he and her created the spark of Nitalia.

 **(Two days later)**

The couple had been awakened by the cursed alarm clock, but this time when it went off, Blackwolf reached over, grabbed it, and threw it right at the wall, not caring if it was broken or not, and growled to himself that he once again had to separate himself from his sparkmate.

But then when he heard her in the bathroom, he heard something fall and crash on the floor, he had the door opened in an instant.

"Cee, you alright?!" he saw her holding her head, and hunched over, using her hand to hold herself on the sink.

"I'm okay...just lightheaded." she stood up again, but looked a little queasy.

"Ummm, I think June hasn't left yet, let's see if you're really okay." he pulled her with him into the kitchen where June was actually stirring coffee.

"Hey you two, listen, Principal Shepard called, he said that school's out for the rest of the week due to an accident that they're dealing with." she turned back to mixing her coffee.

"Wait so I broke the alarm clock for nothing?" Blackwolf thought aloud.

"You broke the alarm clock?" she mused.

"Yeah...short story, it went off and I got annoyed by it, the rest goes from there." she couldn't help but giggle at how she and Jack had wanted to do to their alarm clocks many times before. But then she looked to Arcee, who looked slightly queasy.

"Something wrong Arcee, you feel alright?" she placed her hand on Arcee's forehead, feeling it slightly burning up.

"I just feel a little sick, nothing more." June wasn't convinced, her nurse instincts kicking in.

"Hmmm, I think there's something else going on, this kind of fever doesn't just kick in for just any reason, and you've both been washing yourselves regularly, eating well, and have both been honestly as healthy as an ox, so there's something else that caused this stomach upset.

"I'm fine June, really." she tried to insist the nurse, but June wasn't fooled.

"Arcee, I've been a nurse for too long, there's something wrong, and I think it would be best if you came with me to the hospital to get examined." Blackwolf knew instantly at those words, that they were in trouble.

 **(Jasper Hospital)**

Blackwolf sat in the waiting area, but what made him nervous was the staring eyes that landed on him, for seeing a teen couple enter a hospital wasn't very common. But he was on constant alert for any who might be looking at her inappropriately, always making sure she was taken care of properly.

But then June came out with Arcee, but she was carrying a small box, seeming to be important to the situation.

"Miko's on her way to get you two, when you get back to the house, and you'd better pray that it's readings are negative" his optics narrowed at her last words.

Arcee told him that she'd explain when they got home, confusing him, Miko eventually arrived, but with Raf and Bumblebee, and even Johnson, who they picked up apparently.

But when they arrived to the house, they all walked in, Arcee went into their bathroom, and soon came out and told him that they needed to wait for three to five days. But he was anxious to even know what they were waiting for.

"Listen...we're waiting for a pregnancy test." his eyes widened at the word 'pregnancy'.

"What's a pregnancy test?" she seemed to know he'd ask that. Jack, Miko, Raf, and Johnson were all shocked after hearing that she took a pregnancy test.

"It's a test that's going to tell me if I'm pregnant." her expression was serious, his eyes widened.

"Wait...so you guys both...ya know?" Johnson tried to get his head around the situation, Blackwolf looked at his friend and nodded, Johnson's eyes only widened further.

"Wow…man this isn't what I was expecting on a Thursday evening..." all Miko, Raf, and Jack could do was nod in agreement.

Later, Miko, Raf, and John left, but June came home early...and looked none too happy. She slammed the door behind herself, "Blackwolf and Arcee, I wanna see you two, NOW!" they knew that keeping her would only make her more mad, so they stepped into the living room, in full view of the woman...with anger from hell in her eyes.

"I don't know how to put my head around this...WHOLE situation, you two...please...just PLEASE, tell me that you both used protection." she rubbed the bridge of her nose. But they were obviously confused by her question.

"Protection?" Blackwolf asked. Hearing this made her sigh heavily.

"Damn...I should have guessed as much...look, Blackwolf...Arcee, I adore you both, but you two don't know what a grave mistake you've made." they were again confused.

"If word gets out about this, it could ruin your lives as humans, it's a mistake that's ruined the lives of teen couples, young women getting pregnant. Look, I know you're both centuries old, AND have a daughter, but may I remind you two that you're gonna be humans for two months. That's enough time for the signs of a developing human baby to show, and IF Ratchet gets the machine that made you both human working, what would happen to the baby if it was caught in the process? Hmm? What would happen?! Would it become a spark, like Nitalia was created? Or...would it be..." she trailed off, realizing that the situation had escalated.

"June, only Ratchet could answer that, and he may even not be able to." Arcee added, but this didn't help June's point.

"Look...just pray to God, that the pregnancy test shows that it's a false alarm...or that the test's wrong, if it tells us you're pregnant."

 **(The following Saturday)**

The pregnancy test was positive, that Arcee was pregnant. They were going to have another child. But could they still become Cybertronians again if they were? Or would they have to remain this way for eternity? They were questions no one could answer...but Ratchet actually lightened their situation when he told them that if an organic developing child was caught in the process, fortunately it would become a sparkling, and he could actually get it repaired by the next day. But there was also news of a BIG problem with the machine.

"The machine...I only learned this last night, but it's too damaged...and only has one usage left...before it falls apart." Blackwolf was shocked to the core by this news.

"So...only one of us is...no, NO!" Arcee looked to her sparkmate with sorrow in her eyes, both were too confused on trying to find a way out of this.

"I suggest you both head home, and make the decision...one of you will return to being Cybertronian...or both of you must remain...human." the medic closed his optics, he didn't want to tell them this either.

And go home they did, both had a deep weight in their chests, the decision was too much to bear for either of them. But they decided on enjoying either his, or her last day as human. The Autobots were weakened enough when they were both gone, one would have to return to the front lines.

But they decided to spend the day with Johnson, since he was their one friend who they made without him knowing the truth.

"So, why did you guys call all of the sudden, I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, but it just seemed so urgent." he looked at the couple, who shrugged, pretending to be calm.

"No reason, just wanted to hang out today." he nodded, understanding their reasoning.

But Arcee then spotted someone she wasn't happy to see, Sierra. She began to storm off towards the head cheerleader, despite Blackwolf's protests to stop. When she got close enough, she tapped Sierra's shoulder, gaining the cheerleader's attention, but her reaction to seeing Sadie was shock.

"Uhh, hey Sadie, how's Carter been?" she asked nervously.

"He's been good...except...he mentioned something to me about Friday, last week..." Sierra gulped, and almost felt a sweat roll down her face in fear.

"Something about you, asking him out? Sound familiar, Sierra?" Sierra didn't answer, and Arcee took her silence as a yes.

"Hmph, well, I wanted to tell you, that if I ever see you looking at him with googly eyes-Oh! and another thing before that, just because you're popular, or that you're a cheerleader, doesn't mean that you'll get every guy that you want to bend at your will, and he's one of them. And if I didn't say it loud enough..." she turned around to leave, but then in a flash, she turned around, and floored Sierra.

"Stay away from my man!" she smirked before walking away. Blackwolf and Johnson were stunned, but when she rejoined them, they found themselves all laughing, unable to control themselves after what they had witnessed.

 **(Two hours later)**

After a long walk, they actually found themselves in a deep brush of the forest near Jasper. They were enjoying their hike, for they hadn't done anything like this together, just walk, and never stop til they had to turn, or push stray branches out of the way.

Everything WAS going good...until they heard it, helicopter propellers, but heavy propellers. They all looked up to see a huge pave low fly low, but then, Johnson stood, flabbergasted, when the helicopter started changing, parts folding, turning, twisting, or all three, until Grindor stood, towering over the tiny humans.

Grindor laughed demonically, looking upon the tiny humans, "I didn't realize the news Silas gave us was true! Ha! Well...Blackwolf, it's been a long time...too long." he chuckled, Blackwolf was shocked to the core to even see him.

"But...this is too easy...no, I have to leave you broken, before I can kill you...I must make you suffer the same pain that I felt when you took my best friend..and brother from me!" he looked at Arcee, who wasn't afraid for herself...but for the fact that their new unborn child was in a life or death situation.

But then Blackwolf stepped in front of her, "Over my dead body..." Grindor only sighed in frustration.

"Fine then...I guess we'll have to do this...THE HARD WAY!" he growled as he used his powerful to kick Blackwolf into the closest tree.

"BLACKWOLF!" she yelled in fear, Blackwolf hit the tree, and it could be heard that something in his body broke on impact, and fell face first onto the ground, unconscious.

"CARTER!" he yelled, he remembered that she called him Blackwolf, but knew there other matters to worry about.

"Sadie! We gotta go!" he yelled, pulling her with him as they ran, with the titan following, laughing at the chase. But when all fell silent where Blackwolf's limp body lay, a yellow light emerged from his chest, and his body slowly began to glow, and it slowly got larger and larger.

Arcee was in turmoil, she had just seen her sparkmate possibly get killed, no, she felt his bond, it was very weak, but it was still there. John was still so confused, he had seen his best friend get slammed against a tree, and was being chased by a giant transforming robot, "What nect?!" he thought to himself.

The huge Cybertronian wasn't far behind them, and they could feel his heavy stomps, and hear the trees falling before him. But her and John continued to run, not looking back, but they soon realized that they should have looked where they were going, because they soon found themselves at a dead end, and heard the titan-like Cybertronian approach.

"Now...I take the most treasured thing that Blackwolf holds dearly...his sparkmate! And then, I will finish the job, by killing him!" he activated his sword, and prepared to cut the two of them down, right where they stood.

But as soon as he brought his blade along to kill them, another blade made contact with his, he looked up...and looked as if he saw a ghost.

"Impossible..." his optics widened in shock.

"Blackwolf?!" Arcee asked in shock.

And there he stood, the black Cybertronian with golden elite guard decals printed onto his body, with the red glowing Autobot logo, his metal battle mask and red optic visor, and behind it was his golden optics.

"You wanted me Grindor...now you've got me..." he sneered, speaking in a dangerous tone.

* * *

 **Okay guys, YAY BLACKWOLF's BACK! :D but guys, sorry if you guys were ashamed for the smut, I will fix it if you guys want me to, trust me, your opinions matter to me very much. And did it all happen too fast, going from Arcee being pregnant, to Blackwolf returning? In one chapter? I hope you all do enjoy though, and I'll see you guys in chapter 8, man guys...the story's getting closer and closer to the end. Gonna be sad when it ends. But, I hope to see you all in chapter 8! See you Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well folks, this is it! The final chapter! I was so amazed at the liking everyone took of it, and I couldn't have asked for a better audience, thank you all so much! Enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

Grindor was thrown back at seeing Blackwolf in front of him...and Cybertronian! He was too distracted by the shock to notice Blackwolf raise his fist, and uppercut the large mech. He took the chance to look back at Arcee and Johnson, who was still shocked to be seeing giant robots.

"No time to talk you two, Cee, call base and get outta here, I'll handle Grindor for now!: he readied his blades as he saw the ex-Decepticon get up, he instantly looked back at them, "RUN!" he ordered as he charged the other mech, who was ready this time and had his defense up.

Arcee and John instantly darted back into the trees, not looking back at the colossal duel happening behind them. Blackwolf caught Grindor's blade between his in an X shape. He then lifted his leg, and kicked Grindor back, but the larger mech kept his balance and stayed upright.

"Well, Blackwolf...I can't say that I'm pleased to see you, but I am glad I can kill you in battle!" he activated his saw, and stood in an attack stance. Blackwolf sneered behind his battle mask and readied his defense.

Grindor managed to block, and parry his next strike, creating a large gash along his side region, causing the larger mech to growl in pain. Grindor roared as he charged, but this time, bashing into the Prime, and carrying him through dozens of trees, then grabbing Blackwolf by the helm, and throwing him onto the hard ground.

Arcee pulled out her phone as she and John had found a hiding place, and soon someone answered. "This is Ratchet, Arcee? What's wrong?" she sighed in relief that the medic answered.

"Ratchet listen, Blackwolf is back and-"

"He's back?! But how?" he interrupted, slightly annoying her.

"I don't know yet Ratchet, but listen, I need a groundbridge ASAP!" she heard him in the background typing rapidly to find her coordinates.

"Arcee, why are you in the forest near Jasper?" she was losing her patience.

"FRAG IT RATCHET, JUST GET US A GROUNDBRIDGE!" she yelled into the phone.

"It should be opening in just a few seconds!" and he didn't lie, in seconds, the swirling vortex opened in front of them. She grabbed John by his arm, and pulled him with her as they ran through.

Blackwolf raised his arms to block Grindor's attack, but Grindor went straight through his defense and sent him on his back, but as soon as he landed, he instantly recovered and was on his pedes again. But this time he activated his knuckle claws, and began clawing Grindor left and right.

"Next time-" he clawed him at the chest, "-you threaten-" he sliced along the larger mech's raised arm, "-my sparkmate-" he clawed Grindor's chest again, "-MAKE SURE YOU KILL ME FIRST!" he raised, his claws up again, and uppercut Grindor with the sharp claws.

But Grindor managed to recover, and wiped the energon leaking from his helm away, "Trust me...I WILL!" he lunged, and caught Blackwolf by surprise when his blade was buried in the Prime's left leg. Blackwolf yelled in pain as he activated his right arm cannon, and blasted Grindor back repeatedly.

He activated his healing palm and patched the wound up as much as possible, before Grindor activated a cannon in his chest, and fired at the Prime. Blackwolf gasped as he saw the blast come at him, raised his hands, and formed an energy barrier, but almost too late, cause the blast hit just as the barrier formed, and threw him back onto the ground.

Back at base, Arcee had just ran in with Johnson, which shocked them to see him there. "Arcee, who is this?!" John was still shaking in fear at what he was seeing, he heard the giant orange and white robot call Sadie, Arcee...was that her real name?

"Ratchet, he's just a friend, look I'll explain later, but did you finally repair the machine?" he looked to the very tool, which was sitting upon his work table.

"Yes...but wh-"

"There's no time to explain, look, just use it on me! Change me back!" he hesitated, but went to grab the machine. Optimus had seen the whole thing and was secretly just as confused as Ratchet was.

"Arcee, if Blackwolf has returned to Cybertronian, then where is he?" the older Prime asked.

"Grindor...he's fighting Grindor, but I need to be changed back, NOW!" Ratchet quickly prepared the machine.

"If he is in trouble, then why not have one of us go to assist him?" he asked, concerned for Blackwolf as much as her.

"I'll call for you if I need help, but I've gotta get back to him!" Ratchet moved away from the machine.

"Alright, Arcee...I don't know if this will work, but it SHOUD, change you back." he explained, but she was growing impatient.

"Then activate it!" he quickly pressed some button, and the machine began to glow, then fired a beam at Arcee, and her body was soon enveloped in light, as it began to grow.

Bllackwolf was losing the fight, he was exhausted, where as Grindor didn't seem to be growing tired at all, but he then remembered that he had just changed back, and had very limited energon in his system. Grindor lunged at him again, he retaliated by blocking the larger mech's blade with his swords, but he was too late to realize the rotor saw come from Grindor's left servo, and cut along his shoulder, he yelled in pain, just before Grindor began repeatedly cutting him with his saw, along his chest, his arms, but the flooring blow was when he raised the saw, and cut along Blackwolf's battle mask and helm, and broke the glass of the visor, and left an energon leaking slice on his faceplate.

He then grabbed Blackwolf by the helm, and forced him up onto his knees, and prepared to behead the Prime. Blackwolf showed no fear, no cowardness in front of his enemy, only courage, and bravery in the face of death.

"Ah...how long I've waited for this moment...when I finally avenge Thundercracker and Blackout! And your precious family of Autobots, is next. I will destroy everything you've achieved and ever loved, and then, my best friend and brother will be avenged." Blackwolf closed his optics, ready for the end to come.

Grindor raised his blade, and prepared to swing when he suddenly received a light blast of energy to his helm. He looked in the direction it came from...and there charging at him...was none other than Arcee, with her blue, silver, and black metal polymer form returned to normal, and her pink head and knee spikes and pink wrist guards restored, and her wrist blades drawn.

"Get away-from my-SPARKMATE!" she yelled as she leaped at him, slicing along his back, then going for his legs, using her blades to cut along them, causing his legs to shake from the stinging pain she was inflicting. He swung his sword and saw, but was too slow to hit her as she continued to dodge his every attack, and just inflict more damage on him.

But when he realized Blackwolf was still there, he looked to the Prime, just as Blackwolf lunged at him with blue flaming arms, from the elbow to the fist, and began punching Grindor repeatedly. Blackwolf grabbed him by the helm, and threw him into the nearest tree, causing it to snap in half like a toothpick, and Arcee sliced along his faceplate while he was near the ground.

Whenever he tried to block Blackwolf's attacks, his defense failed, and Blackwolf overpowered him, making him grow even more exhausted. But he finally raised his arms, but instantly fell to the ground, too weak to fight anymore.

Blackwolf stood over him, blind fury in his optics, causing Grindor to smirk, "Go ahead, Wolf Prime...kill me." Blackwolf didn't move.

"KILL ME!" he yelled, but Blackwolf actually released his grip, and turned away.

"You're not worth it Grindor." he began to walk away from the large mech, who grew even more furious.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" he lunged at Blackwolf, who like a flash of lightning, activated his long spear, and plunged it into his chest, causing his optics to widen in pain.

"No second chances..." he gritted his denta, as Grindor's body, suddenly went limp, and fell to the ground with a loud thud, and all life in the corpse was gone.

The battle was won...and they sparkmates were returned to normal.

 **(Hours later)**

Blackwolf explained to everyone, how Alpha Trion came to him when Grindor threw him against the tree, and restored his Cybertronian body. He couldn't explain anymore, because that was all he remembered.

But there was still a matter to deal with.

Johnson gained their attention, and looked very freaked out. "Okay...I'd just like to know...WHAT THE F-"

Everyone told him after his panic attack, about their race, about who they were, and why they were here on Earth. To John, it all seemed so shocking to learn that they were mechanical aliens from a ravaged planet called Cybertron.

"So let me get this straight...these Decepticons? Did I get that right? Started a war on your planet, and almost won it, if you hadn't left and come here? And now they wanna see our world burn?" Blackwolf only nodded, and Johnson seemed to get queasy.

"I thing I'm gonna throw up!" he hunched over and barely managed to keep his lunch in his stomach.

"Johnson...look, I know this is all so sudden, and a lot of information to take in, but you MUST promise not to tell anyone about our existence." Arcee smiled sheepishly at him.

"Agreed, because if you know about us, you are now a Decepticon target, because they will seek to know where our base is." the older Prime explained to him.

"So...now what?" he asked.

"All we can do is wait for the sparkling in me to develop." Arcee answered, but instantly slapped a servo over her mouth.

"SPARK WHAT?!" Ratchet asked in anger and shock.

"Oh scrap..." Blackwolf braced for the Medic's wrath.

" **BLACKWOLF**!" the medic's voice thundered in anger.

 **(One month later)**

Arcee held the new sparkling, with Blackwolf at her side. The humans, including Johnson and June, looked at it and were amazed at the sight.

"So what are you guys gonna name 'em?" Miko asked.

Blackwolf looked at his new son, who he knew would growing faster due to the boosted growing process as they enacted on Nitalia when she was created, so he'd grow and mature much quicker that natural life cycles of sparklings.

"Centurion." they both answered in unison. Nitalia came closer, and took her new brother into her grasp, and sighed happily that she was going to be a sister, and smiled at the sparkling.

"Team Prime, listen up..." Optimus called for their attention.

"I know these past months have been very eventful, and that things will never be the same...but we must work together to make sure that we do not allow our cause to fall from giving the Decepticons a step ahead of us...today we celebrate...but tomorrow, we prepare for anything." they all looked at their leader, and saluted him, all ready to follow him til the end and back.

 **(Kaon, Cybertron)**

Galvatron walked through the old tunnels of their main command center, looking upon the wasteland he and the Decepticons were forced to call home ever since the Autobots invaded and destroyed the tower, killing his lead scientist, Shockwave, captured two of his loyal Predacons, and recruited the traitorous Predacons.

But he then heard another being enter the room, "Lord Galvatron...we are nearly prepared, just a few days more, and our preparations will be complete." the voice of Starscream came from behind him.

"Excellent, the Autobots will be unable to stop us...as the tidal wave of thousands of Decepticon soldiers in out army crash against them." he looked upon the huge army in the main courtyard, thousands of Decepticon marauders, hundreds of vehicons, and at least two dozen Decepticon titans.

"Pray for mercy, Autobots..." he looked in the general direction of Iacon.

"For I am coming for you all..." he turned back to the inside of his H.Q, and walked back into the dark halls.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ:Well guys...it's been fun, I had an awesome time writing this story, and I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm so thankful for you all to be here, and reading my stories, and I couldn't have asked for a better audience than this, you are all so great, and supportive, and I wish there was any actual way I could thank you all for being awesome readers! Now, serious business. I won't be back to my transformer stories for a while, mainly because I want to continue my Overwatch stories, but trust me guys, I'm not done yet, Blackwolf and Arcee ain't going anywhere. I will eventually make the next TFP stories, but not yet, so just bear with me guys, I hope you all understand. And Thank You ALL, SO MUCH, once again, for being such a great audience for, 'A New Point Of View'! Until next time in, 'What We Do For Family'.**


End file.
